New Kid in Town
by NaufalEzy00
Summary: Jimmy "Gaz" Rodriguez just moved to South Park, starting a new life to forget his family dark secret. He make new friends and enemies. Introduced to many new things, magic rocks, Coon and Friends, burning school, and many more! Ties to The Other School Burned by KennyDiedAgain.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N : I'm so sorry if there's some grammar errors in this fic, I was trying to improve my writing on FanFiction. Any help is appreciated, and PM me if you want to submit some OCs or ideas.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own South Park! If I do, I'm going to create season 18 based on this fic.)**

* * *

I brought my stuff to my room, it consists of some boxes and three suitcases. My room was at the second floor, first room to the right. My family recently just moved to South Park, a little mountain town located somewhere in Colorado.

By the way, my name is Jimmy Rodriguez, I'm 10 years old, my friends tend to call me Gaz. Since there's lot of kid named Jimmy and James in my old school, I came up with a new nickname for myself. "Gaz" was a cool nickname. I got that nickname somewhere from a video game, but I can't remember what game is it.

My family was American-Mexican, my father is Mexican, and my mother is American. That's why my name is a mix of American first name and Spanish last name.

I had a light brown hair, my right eye was blue color and my left eyes was green color. I wears a plain grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, a black fingerless glove on my right hand, black sneakers, and a tied purple-blue scarf around my neck.

I had an older brother named Gary Rodriguez, he's 11 years old. He's cold and an a**hole. But luckily, he still have some soft side and he cared for me and my twin sister, Tina Flowers. Tina was a hyperactive girl, she always cheerful no matter what. The thing that made me and Gary worried is, her curiosity. We afraid she got into alcohol and drugs, even myself need to restrain her when she tried something new.

Gary had messy brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his upper left cheek. He wears a light grey jacket, dark blue vest, a blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Tina had green eyes and light brown hair, it was almost blond color as me. The thing that made Gary keep calling me and Tina "blondie". She wears a pink headband at her head, blue jacket, pink pants, and light blue shoes. She also liked some bright colors.

I put the boxes and suitcases at my room, I inspected the room. It was similar to my old room. But, this room is larger than my old one. The room has a bed at the edge of the room with a window next to it, a closet on the left side of the room, and a computer table at the right side of the room.

My father opened the door and entered the room, "Hey, champ. How do you liked your new room?" He asked.

"It's okay." I answered.

"It's good then. Why don't you just go out and find some kids to play with?"

"Alright." I replied.

I headed outside the house and closed the door. Outside was snowing, even it wasn't winter now. I think it always snowing in here, well of course. It was a mountain town, but luckily it wasn't too cold in here. My hoodie and scarf provide enough protection for the coldness here.

I start walking around the housing complex, South Park is a quite little mountain town. There aren't too many cars passing in the road. I saw a short blond haired boy with blue jacket walking with a brown haired boy with light grey hoodie.

"Hello there fella, are you the new kid?" The blond haired boy greeted me.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I replied.

"Oh. By the way, I'm Butters." He introduced himself, "And this is Douchebag." He pointed to the black haired boy.

"Douchebag?" I asked. Seriously, that's a ridiculous name.

"His real name is Dovahkiin. But, he preferred to be called Douchebag as my friends tends to call him." Butters whispered to me.

"Oh, my name is Jimmy. But just call me Gaz." I introduced myself.

"Hi Gaz. Do you want to hang out in my house with Douchebag?" Butters asked.

"Sure, no problem." I replied.

I followed Butters to his house, it made me surprised. Butters' house actually right to my house. And Douchebag's house was left to my house. Technically, we live next to each other. With my house at the middle.

We entered his house and headed upstairs to his room. Butters and me shared our family story, Butters parents always ground him for small mistakes, or even weird reason, his parents act the same as my parents does.

That was I learn more about Douchebag, he's a silent type. He didn't talk when me and Butters chatting, he just stared and listened to us. And he never change his expression, he just show a neutral face. He almost freaked me out. It was kinda scary when you hang out with him in the night, finding him staring at you in the dark.

Butters was kind and cheerful, as Tina does. His high-pitched voice even made him more cuter. I think I'm going to start a friendship with him and Douchebag.

Butters told me a lot about his friends and school. Like, someone named Cartman is annoying, Kenny was the poorest kid in school, and many more. Including a Dungeons and Dragons game that everyone played last week, turns out it wasn't an ordinary game. He told me about Nazi Zombies (I don't think that exist, but Butters said he faced and defeated a few of them with Douchebag), an UFO crash, and the fact that Douchebag mastering the fart magic.

Man, I can't wait for tomorrow, this town is interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Butters, Gary, Tina, and Douchebag were waiting in the front of the bus stop. My parents has decided to assign me, Gary, and Tina to South Park Elementary. From today, we are going to have a school now.

I wonder how the school is, the kids, the teacher. I'm just hoping the school is good, my old school had many killer teacher, bullies, smoking and drug addicted kids, I hope South Park elementary is better.

I snapped out from my thought as the bus pulled up in the front of us. We entered the bus, it wasn't too filled yet. I decided to take the seat at the middle row with Douchebag next to me. The bus went to pick up some of the kids that I didn't know.

One of the kid wore an orange parka approached Douchebag and said something to him. I can't hear what the kid asked, his/her voice were muffled because of the coat. It was hard to guess the kid's gender, the hood covered half of the kid's face and wore it very tight. Douchebag nodded at the kid.

The kid waved at me, "Hi, my name is Kenny." The kid muffled and offered his hand, "What's yours?"

"I'm Gaz, nice to meet you." I accepted his hand and shook it.

"Hi Gaz, nice to meet you too. I'll see you in school." He left and sat on the back of the bus.

Kenny seems nice, although I didn't know the reason he wore the parka so tight. I hope the other kid does. When a fat kid entered the bus, he was bickering with a kid with green hat and orange jacket. He was saying something like "Jew-rat" and "F**k you!". I think that's Eric Cartman. The annoying kid that Butters told me yesterday. And the other kid is Kyle. The kid who always be the victim of Eric's anger.

The bus turned noisy because of Eric and Kyle. I need to close my ears because of him, if not I'm going to be deaf in no time. Douchebag seemed didn't disturbed by that, it was very loud and other kids are also complained at them. Including Butters and Gary.

Tina sat in the front of me, chatting with a girl named Wendy. They talked about the cool boys in the school and some girl's stuff that I didn't understand.

After a few minutes. We finally arrived at the school. I got off from the bus with Douchebag and Butters, the school is a large two story yellow building with purple roof, a flagpole at the right, and brick walls at both sides. Definitely about twice as my old school size is.

"Come on Gaz. Let's get inside, I'm sure the others are waiting for you." Butters said to me.

"Okay." I replied.

I was never this nervous. But, new school, new kids, new teacher, and pretty much everything are new for me. It just made nervous even more. I stick close to Butters and Douchebag, they knew the school more than I does.

The school main hall has turquoise colored walls, a grey floor with a green cow logo on the floor, Butters showed me and Tina the hallways, the offices, the toilets, cafeteria and where the gym is. Some of the kids stared at me in odd look, I heard them whispering like "Is that the new kid?", "Look, it's the new kid.", "Oh my god he's so cute."

Well, I'm just hoping this school is good.

...

"Alright, children. We got two new students joining the class m'kay." Mr. Mackey said to the class, "Please welcome Jimmy Rodriguez, and Tina Flowers." He introduced.

"Jimmy please take a sit next to Butters. Tina you can sit next to- Uh..." He paused, and then he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Do vahkkk-kiiinng. Yeah, please sit next to him Tina." He said to us and we nodded.

I headed to the empty seat next to Butters, he motioned me to sit there. Mr. Mackey started to explaining about math, I'm never been too good on math, I often got B on math, and A- as my highest score on math. But, I'm pretty good at biology subject and computers.

After the class, Douchebag's POV

I headed to my locker and opened it, putting some books that I didn't need on the computer class to lighten my bag. We didn't do anything much at the computer class. Everyone is going to be busy playing the new Call of Duty Ghosts, while Mr. Mackey explaining. It happens every time. And Mr. Mackey didn't even care.

"Hey, Douchebag. Over here." Cartman called me.

I approached him next to his locker, "Do you want to play "Asses of fire" on the Stark's Pond after the school?" He asked.

I nodded at him. I'm a silent type of guy. I respond with a simple nod for yes, and shook my head for no. I never been a talkative person. I tend to hid my voice and became silent since I moved to South Park. You know why? Because of my past. Government agents are everywhere, with hi-tech gadgets that could identify a person with just his/her voice or face. And they are looking for me, that's why my family moved to South Park.

Do you why the government looking for me? It's my ability to make friends faster than anybody in the world. It all begin when I was 3 years old. I saw my father playing something called Facebook on the computer. It was where you could make friends and chat with them. When I was 4, because my interest in facebook. My mother made an account for me as a gift for me.

When I got my first friend request from my mother and father. I have my first friends on facebook. It made my curiosity grew larger to have more friends because, my father and mother had hundreds or even thousands of friends. Then, I randomly accepting friend requests and sent friend requests from the people that I didn't know. I kept doing that for months until I realized that I had 3.2 billion friends on facebook.

Then the government are looking for me before their enemy does. They intend to use my ability to gain allies for United States. That's why my family went hiding on South Park.

"Sweet. Don't forget to bring sodas and canned beans with you, and don't forget to take the others with you." Cartman said to me.

After school, Butters' POV

After me, Douchebag, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Gaz, and his sister Tina arrived at Stark's pond. Stan insisted to brought Wendy with her, and Tina insisted to come with Gaz. I caught Kenny staring at Tina, looks like Kenny had a crush on Tina. Kenny never had a crush on somebody.

Cartman and Douchebag brought a lot of soda and canned beans. Looks like we are going to play that fart game. Or what Cartman describe as "Asses of Fire". He already ate the canned beans and Douchebag drank the soda.

"Tell me why are you brought the sodas and canned beans again?" Kyle asked Cartman.

"We're having the "Asses of Fire" you stupid Jew." Cartman answered with his mouth full of beans, "If you want to come, eat the beans and drink the sodas."

"What for?" Stan asked.

"It gives you gases for fart and burps dumb**s. But, mostly for fart." Cartman answered.

"Is this a fart game? You guys are disgusting." Wendy said as she left and headed back to South Park.

"Wendy, wait for me!" Stan said and quickly catch up with her, he always care for his girlfriend.

"Alright, who's first?" Cartman asked, it was answered by Douchebag's fart, "I see that you were ready." He grinned at Douchebag.

Douchebag quickly ran to the edge of the lake and pulled out a lighter, he ignited it and put it near his butt. He faced his butt to the Stark's pond and closed his eyes for a few seconds before farted. Suddenly, a huge fire was created as Douchebag unleashed his fart. After a few seconds the fire was stopped and Douchebag made a face of relief.

"Awesome!" Kyle and me exclaimed in the same time. Seriously, how can Douchebag did that?

"Alright, who wants to come?" Cartman asked, everyone raised their hands. Including me, Gaz, and his sister.

"Great." Cartman grinned.

...

Me and Cartman finished doing the "Asses of Fire", it was awesome! It's like you were farting fire from your butt.

"Alright, now what?" Kyle asked, holding his fart while facing his butt to the Stark's Pond with a lighter in his hand.

"Hold and gather as many fart as you can, after you felt it's full enough, unleash it." Cartman explained.

Kyle and Gaz held their fart until their fart licking out from their butt, they faced their butt into the Stark's Pond with lighter in the front of their butt. They finally unleashed their fart, creating a large fire behind them. After a few seconds, the fire stopped. Kyle and Gaz sighed in relief.

"We want to try!" Tina and Kenny exclaimed at the same time.

"Ten cuidado." Gaz said to Tina, I think it's in spanish. Since Gaz was half Mexican, and he maybe fluent in spanish.

"Si." Tina replied.

Kenny accidentally lit his coat on fire when ignited the lighter, he ran in circle while jumping to put the fire out. Cartman went to help, he pointed his butt at Kenny and mentioned him to hold still. Oh hamburgers, this could be bad.

"Wait, Cartman don't-" Kyle warned, but he was too late. Cartman already unleashed his fart at Kenny in effort to put the fire out. But, as stupid and fat**s he is. He just killed Kenny.

"Dios mío! Ha matado a Kenny!" Gaz exclaimed in spanish.

"You bastard!" Kyle followed.

I almost didn't realized that Tina was also set on fire thanks to Cartman, she jumped to the Stark's Pond and drowned herself. I gasped in horror when I saw that.

"Dios mío! Tina sólo se suicidó!" Gaz exclaimed in spanish again.

"That crazy b*tch!" Kyle followed.

Gaz approached Cartman and started to beat him up.

The next day, Tina's POV

I woke up in my bed, I quickly sat up and looked at my surrounding. I was in my room, everything looks normal when we moved here. All of my belongings has been packed at their perspective places. I was too lazy to finish it this morning. But, I just drowned myself at Stark's Pond to extinguish the fire. And everything looks fine like nothing ever happened, this is weird.

"Hey sis." Gaz voice called me, he entered my room and sat on the bed next to me.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." I replied, I only called him by his real name when we were alone.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I answered, but quickly realized something.

"Didn't you saw me drowned myself at Stark's Pond?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked back innocently, like he remembered nothing.

"You saw Kenny got killed, and I drowned myself at Stark's Pond. Do you remembered any of that?" I tried to make him remember something from the yesterday incident.

"Don't be silly Tina. You were passed out because too tired and I brought you here." He replied. Damn, this is not gonna work. He really remembered nothing.

"Something's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, maybe just a dream." I lied.

"Alright, el desayuno está esperando. I'll be waiting at the dining room."

"Okay."

He left my room to head downstairs. This is weird, I saw Kenny killed by Cartman, and I drowned myself at Stark's Pond. This is not the first time I experienced this. The first time I experienced this was when I still 4 years old. I was crushed by some large metal rods when I passed the construction site with Gaz and I died that time, then I was sent into a heaven or something. I met someone with blonde hair, we hang out with each other. But before we could tell our names. I was pulled into somewhere and awoke in my room, everyone act like nothing ever happened to me.

Maybe Kenny experienced the same too. I better asked him about this at school. Oh yeah, did I ever tell you that Gaz is the only children in my family that easily learn spanish? He really fluent speaking spanish. Meanwhile, me and Gary only could understand what he saying. We only could say some simple words in spanish.

**"Ten cuidado" = Be careful **

**"Si" = Yes. **

**"Dios mío! Ha matado a Kenny!" = Oh my god! He killed Kenny!**

**"Dios mío! Tina sólo se suicidó!" = Oh my god! Tina just killed herself!**

**"El desayuno está esperando" = Breakfast is ready.**

**That's just some spanish I knew from dictionary and internet**.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz's POV

I sat on a tree branch at a tree across the road with Butters and Douchebag, we enjoyed the relaxing sunset after the school. Tina went to hang out with Kenny, she said she have some business with him.

It's been 2 days since I moved to South Park, Butters and Douchebag has been my closest friend. Butters is the most innocent, sweet, and naïve person I've ever met. His kindness is often exploited and he always bullied by Cartman, Kyle, and that kid with poof ball hat. Douchebag is a silent, but friendly type. I was surprised when I saw his profile on facebook. I mean, 3.4 billion friends? I never saw someone with that many friends, guess that what made him silent. Butters told me that he was wanted by the government because of his ability to made friends faster than anyone else. When he told us about his family and secret, he just let us guess the story and he also barely talk.

To be honest, I have a dark secret. About my family. Butters and Douchebag has told me about their family secret, guess this time is my turn to tell them.

"Hey Butters?" I called him.

"Yeah Gaz?" Butters replied with his cute innocent high-pitched voice.

"I need to tell you about something, it's about my family that I haven't told you yet."

Butters and Douchebag turned their attention to me, "Alright, go on Gaz." Butters said.

I took a deep breath, "Listen, I actually have an older sister. Her name is Jessica Rose. She's a two faced b*tch." I explained.

Both Butters and Douchebag frowned when I said "two faced b*tch".

I decided to continue, "Yeah, she act kind to me, Gary, and Tina when our parents home. And she act mean to us when our parents aren't at home. She'll torture us if her command wasn't obeyed by us. That's why Gary changed from cheerful, to cold thanks to her. When my parents got a job outside the town for a few days. We restlessly obeyed her commands, when me and Gary had enough with her, we decided to call our parents and the cops. But, she spotted us. She knocked Gary out and brought me to the basement to torture me." I paused for a second, the memories start to flooded to my mind.

"When I was tied to a chair. She started to beat the sh*t out of me and took a kitchen knife, she almost cut off my right thumb and my left ring finger. She also created some cuts on my neck and burned my hand with a propane burner then left me a whole night in there, that's why I wore this fingerless glove." I continued. I took my black fingerless glove and scarf off, showing the remaining burn marks on my hand, the scars on my neck, and the scar on my right thumb. The cut on my left ring finger healed without a scar. Both of them gasped in horror as they saw my hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. It's a second degree burn if you ask. When my parents discovered my bandaged hand under my fingerless glove. I was forced to lied because if I told them the truth, she's is going to kill me. Well, Jessica's reign was over when my parents found a pile of drugs under her bed, she was a f*cking drug dealer. She bought the drugs cheaply from my friend and sold them in higher price. She ran away from home, and my parents put all the blame at me, Gary, and Tina. Because we didn't told them about it, my parents started to became meaner and grounded us for small mistakes or even weird reason. When she started to spreading lies at the neighborhood about my family, she told them that our parents is a bad parent. She just dishonored the Rodriguez family, which is her own family. And I can't believe she did it. That's why we moved to South Park, to forget our past. I like this town more than the old one."

Butters and Douchebag went silent for a moment, reflecting the story that I just told.

"I'm sorry for that Gaz, I didn't know you had such a dark secret." Butters apologized.

"It's okay, everyone has a dark secret." I replied, we chuckled again.

"Hey blondie!" Gary called me, he was standing right under the tree.

"What is it, titface?" I replied, Butters chuckled at our mocking nickname. Gary likes to read some playboy magazine, and I just called him titface because he always stared at the boobs of the naked girls.

"Where's Tina?" Gary asked.

"She went to hang out to a kid named Kenny." I answered.

"Alright, here's the house key." He said, tossing me the house key from above, I caught it and pocketed it, "I'm going to hang out with some of my friends."

After he left, I continued chatting with Butters and Douchebag.

Tina's POV

"So after all, I'm immortal just like you?" I asked Kenny. Who has been explaining a lot about my and his immortality.

"Yeah, every time you died. The next day, you will always wake up in your bed and the others will act like they remembered nothing." He answered with his muffled voice.

"And, only an immortal could noticed our death?" I asked.

"Yep. But don't go around killing yourself to prove everyone that you're an immortal."

"Wow, okay then. Do you have any idea why I'm immortal?"

"Maybe you have a bond, or a crush into an immortal." He guessed, "Or your parents went into a cult meeting."

"What? But, my parents never went into any cult meeting, and I don't have a crush to anyone."

"Or maybe the immortal one had a crush on you."

"But, my first death when I was 4, I met someone with messy blond hair and I hang out with him. I don't remembered much that time, he told me about his death too. He said that he was drowned in a pool, but I still remembered his voice. It's a cute and a bit high-pitched voice, much like Butters'. And when I asked his name, he only could say the first word of his name before I was pulled out by something and woke up in my bed. And the first word of his name is K."

"I think, I know who he is. He's someone familiar to me." Kenny said, pulling off his hood so I could clearly see his face. I gasped when I saw his face and hair clearly, "Because he's me." He chuckled.

That kid is him! The same voice cute high-pitched voice, the same spiky blond messy hair, and the same face. The kid is definitely Kenny.

I fainted.

Gaz's POV

I was walking around the forest surrounding the Stark's Pond, just trying to clear my mind from all of those secret stuff. I don't want to remembered it, after all, it was the past I need to forget. I wonder where is she now, and how my old friends and school going.

The forest is cold, misty, and... well, quiet. Just what I needed, a quiet place to calm my mind from all the stressing things. Butters and Douchebag were chatting not far from my location now, I could see them there. And like always, Douchebag only stared and nodded at Butters. He has serious look at his face and listened closely to Butters' words. Guess he really is a silent type, just like Butters and that fat*ss Cartman told me.

I kicked a rock from the ground, and weird thing happened. It glowed white, huh interesting. I picked the rock up and inspected it. It wasn't like any ordinary rock, it was white color. And the size is no larger than my hand. I thought it was an ordinary rock covered in snow. Well, if the rock can glow, what else it can do? I decided to pocketed it and headed to Butters and Douchebag.

Maybe, I'll test the rock at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N : I have a permission from KennyDiedAgain to "borrow" some of her OCs into my story.)**

* * *

Me, Butters, Douchebag, and Tina stood in the front of Butters' house, waiting for the bus. Gary has a flu and absent for today, poor Gary. He shouldn't hang out outside because there's a heavy rain last night and he came home late. My parents grounded him and he got sick the next morning. And now the bus hasn't come yet.

"Aw, where's the bus? It usually didn't come late." Butters complained.

"Didn't you heard the news? My old school got burned down and all the kids were sent here." I said to him.

"Oh, maybe the bus got extra kids to pick up today." Tina said.

After a few minutes waiting, the bus finally arrived. We climbed up the bus, and I was greeted by the face of my old friends at my school. There's a few face I recognize. J (I had no idea she got that name from), Zach, Evan, Natalia, Emily, James, and Maddie. Well, that's a few of my friends at my old school.

"Hey Gaz." J greeted me, J has unbrushed shoulder length brown hair with a purple streak running down the side, she wears a purple shirt with a dark purple star on it, jeans, a magenta beanie, and neon pink shoes and a aqua jacket.

"Hey J." I replied, waving at her and high-five her.

I took a seat in the front of the new goth kids at the back of the bus, I'm not minding asking them. Maybe they're the goth kids from my school. I just wondering how my friends reaction if they find out that I moved to South Park Elementary, I'm going to get my a** kicked and branded as traitor. Or I'm going to get myself killed. Guess I had to stay silent.

...

**At recess, Butters' POV**

Ah, hamburgers. Now I was cornered by three bullies from sixth graders with Tina and Douchebag outside the school, and there's no one noticed us and no escape. Great, just great.

"Where are you going huh?" One of the bullies asked, cracking his knuckles, "Guess nobody's here to save you."

Douchebag moved forward and pointed his butt to the sixth graders then let out a loud fart, the sixth graders were coughing and covered their eyes and mouth. We used this chance to escape, but somebody yanked the back of my jacket and pulled me back. Damn, one of the bullies is immune to Douchebag's fart. And he's holding Douchebag in his other hand, yanking his hoodie.

"Where are you going little guy? Don't you want to spend some time with us?" The bully asked.

Suddenly someone kicked the bully in the balls, he let go of us and fell to his knees, clutching his balls. Gaz stood in the front of us, in a fighting position. The two remaining bullies turned to him, they approached him with an evil smirk at their faces.

"You're pretty though kid, but not today." One of the bullies said, I could really changed into Professor Chaos right now and kick their a**es, but that will reveal my identity to Gaz as a super-villain. Donuts, this ain't my lucky day.

One of them swung their fist to Gaz, Gaz dodged the fist and countered him by punching him in the gut and kicked his foot from the back, making him fell to the ground. The last one charged at him with high speed, but Gaz easily tackled his foot and sending him flying to the ground, landing with his face first.

I was astonished, I never thought that Gaz was expert in hand-to-hand combat. I saw a glimpse of black figure ran away from the scene, I didn't know who that is, but maybe it's Mysterion.

**After the school, Gaz's POV**

I floated around my room, and I have no idea how that happened. The rock I found had incredible power than I ever imagined, I could create a ball of light, transforming an object into another object, heal my wounds, teleportation, telekinesis, and many powers I haven't discovered yet. From the power I could conclude that the rock was a light energy rock, maybe there's more rock of this kind. Somewhere.

The bell ringed, I quickly lose my concentration and fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. I got up and headed downstairs. There aren't nobody else hear that, Gary's sick, Tina was hanging out with some girls, and my mom is busy at the kitchen preparing dinner. I found a latter picked it up from the floor, it was a folded paper. I unfolded it and read the message.

"I've seen your potential, get a super-hero costume and meet me at the basement of Cartman's house immediately.

-?"

Potential? Super-hero costume? What the hell is this guy talking about? He/she didn't even mentioned who he/she is. Maybe, it's just a super-hero costume contest. I headed to my room to get my halloween costume, I dressed up as a soldier last year, I actually wanted to dress up like an assassin, but my dad says I should dress up as a soldier instead. I changed my normal clothes and put on the costume, which consist of grey helmet, olive jacket, a fake bulletproof vest, green army pants, black gloves, and black boots.

Since it was a super-hero costume party, I took a black mask and put it on my face. It covers half of my face, which is enough to hide my identity. I picked up a red crowbar (a real one, not a fake one.) and strapped it at my back, I used it as weapon for myself. I headed downstairs and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm going to costume party at Eric's house!" I told my mom at the kitchen.

"Be careful, and don't come home late." My mom replied.

"Okay." I said, stepping out from the house.

I headed to Cartman's house next to Butters' house, I knocked the front door and a woman with brown hair answered.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The woman asked, she must be Cartman's mother.

"Is Eric home?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in the basement with some of his friends, come in." She let me in, I headed to the basement where that mysterious person has invited me to. I walked down the stairs and saw a place that look like a headquarter. Tvs and computers everywhere, and some kids in costume were waiting for me.

"Welcome to Coon and Friends headquarter." A kid in a black hood and grey costume said to me in a low voice, "I have watched you over time, and I saw your potential. Now please, tell us your name."

Great, so this is a real super-hero headquarters, interesting. I quickly thought of a super-hero name and a name just popped in my head, "Captain Justice." I said.

"Now, can we know your back story?" He asked.

It took me a while to thought of a back story, "I wanted to be a soldier, but a scientist kidnapped me and turned me into super soldier, I used my power to help people in need." I said.

"Then what is your power?"

"Well, fast reflects, strong power, thick muscles, and I could ran twice faster than normal human could do." I said, imagining the power of a super soldier.

"Is that so?" He asked, he quickly swung his fist to my face and I quickly blocked it with my arm, I had good reflects and expert in hand-to-hand combat. And I didn't need a coach to teach me, my father taught me so dealt with it, "Nice one, I hope that isn't a lucky block." He said.

"By the way, I'm Mysterion. The leader of Coon and Friends." He introduced himself, "We all had imaginary super powers, except for Mint-Berry Crunch. Who had real powers."

"This is the Human-Kite." Mysterion pointed to a kid with a kite strapped at his back.

"Hi." Human-Kite said, from the voice I could already tell that he's Kyle. I knew some kids from South Park Elementary, it shouldn't be hard to guess some of them.

"Mint-Berry Crunch." Mysterion pointed to a blonde kid with white shirt that look like a half man and half berry, Bradley.

"TupperWare." He pointed to a black kid in a purple costume with glass covering his head, Token.

"Iron Maiden." He pointed to a kid in a dark grey iron maiden.

"Timmy!" Iron Maiden exclaimed, Timmy.

"Mosquito." He pointed to kid in a mosquito costume, Clyde.

"And the last one, T- wait, where's ToolShed?" Mysterion asked.

"He's absent for today Mysetrion, I still can't contact him until now." Kyle the Human-Kite said. Typing in his phone.

"Ey! What's the new kid doing here?" A fat kid wearing a raccoon costume asked from the cage, I think that's Cartman. From his fat build and voice.

"Shut up, I've seen him fighting against three bullies and defeated them all." Mysterion replied.

"Really?" He asked, like not believing it at all.

"Now I told you to shut up! Or I need to tell him to beat you until you're unconscious." Mysterion said, Cartman just waved him off, "I warned you. He's good at martial arts."

"I don't care." Cartman replied.

Mysterion turned to me, "You know what to do." He said. I nodded and took out my crowbar.

...

I watched Cartman's motionless body lay on the cell, it didn't took me a long time to beat him until he passed out. It only took me less than 30 seconds to made him passed out. Well, I kicked him at the balls and starting to beat him with my crowbar, and there he is. There's bruises on his face and he lay motionless while clutching his balls.

"Do you think I hit him too hard?" I asked Mysterion.

"Nah, I think that will teach the fat**s some lesson." He answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it's been a week I joined that super hero group "Coon and Friends" is really cool. They help people in South Park and doing some charity works to help victims of disasters and cleaning the BP oil spills by doing a bakesale, and many good deeds. And the group is quite famous in Colorado. They had enemies like Professor Chaos and General Disarray. I can't believe when they told me that Professor Chaos is Butters, there's no way that innocent and cute kid could be Professor Chaos. I was texting Butters at my room, I already had his phone numbers when I arrived at South Park.

"Hey Butters, do you know who 'Mysterion' is? And he told me that Professor Chaos is you, is that true buddy?"

Right after I sent it, he quickly answered it.

"Well Gaz, I heard that he's Kenny when he locked me in the cage. Y'know, that kid in orange parka? And yeah, I'm Professor Chaos. I want to punish society for what they had done to me. I heard you joined Coon and Friends, is that true?" So, Kenny is Mysterion. The boy that Tina had crush on. I wonder how he disguised his voice. But, why did Butters want to punish the society? I think that's a personal stuff, I don't want to make him mad at me because I ask that stuff.

"Oh, and yeah I joined them this afternoon. Kenny said that he saw my 'potential', and I got 'Captain Justice' as my alter-ego."

"Well, congratulations Gaz. You now made yourself a super hero. Now I gotta go to dinner before my dad grounded me, so bye."

"Jimmy, it's dinner time!" My mom said from the kitchen.

...

I heard an alarm from the dining table, all of my family went to the living room to check it. There's a "Coon and Friends" speakers at the upper corner of the living room.

"Attention, all Coon and Friends members assemble in Cartman's basement immediately." Kenny's disguised deep voice said from the speakers.

"Who the hell put that thing on our house?" My dad said.

I quickly headed to my room to change to my costume. Leaving my confused family.

"Jimmy did you put the speaker? Jimmy?" My mom asked, but I ignored her.

I changed to my costume and snuck out from the window.

...

I headed down to Cartman's basement to meet the others. The base is a mess, boxes and stuff was thrown everywhere, tv and radios are broken, scratch marks is everywhere on the walls, and many of the members are beaten by someone. The only ones who is conscious are Kenny and Kyle. Butters in Professor Chaos costume is in the cage, and Kenny is trying to revive some people.

"What's going on now?" I asked the group.

"It's the Coon, he assaulted us." Kyle said weakly, I helped him to got up and he coughed. Goddamnit Eric, he really an a**hole.

"Dude you pretty messed up." I said to him, I noticed some bruises and cuts on his face.

"Yeah, and the others is pretty f**cked up man." He replied.

I pulled out my white rock, "Kyle, Kenny, promise me to not tell anyone... about this." I said.

"About what?" Kyle and Kenny asked me in the same time.

I used the rock to heal everybody in the room, the rock glowed bright white as white light shined upon the unconscious ones. Their wounds starting to heal slowly and the room repaired itself, much to Kenny and Kyle's surprise. It drained some of my energy and I felt a bit tired.

"How did you do that?" Kyle asked, he seems surprised of my power.

"Yeah Captain, how did you do that?" Kenny asked too.

"It because this rock, I found it a week ago and it have incredible powers. But, promise me that you two won't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to abuse this rock for their own purpose." I answered.

"Wow, I thought J was the only one who has it." Kenny said, I saw when he was thrown into the locker because Cartman pissed her off. Poor Kenny.

"Yeah, I think there's more of this rock scattered around the forest." I said.

"Guys, fellas? C-can you let me out? I d-didn't do anything. I swear." Butters said from the cage.

"Chaos, did you know where the Coon went?" Kenny asked him.

"Well, h-he escaped the cage and beating up these guys here a-and h-he told me to shut the f*ck up." He answered.

I saw some of my friends starting to regain consciousness, "Ow, what happened?" Clyde asked, his voice was a bit funny with that thing attached to his nose.

"Get up you guys, we need to get some payback to Cartman." Kenny said.

...

We're teaming up to search for Cartman, he couldn't wander too far from South Park. Me with Kenny, Kyle with Clyde, Token with Bradley, and Timmy with ToolShed (I don't know his real name.), and now me and Kenny are searching the north side of the town.

"Kenny, why are we still called 'Coon and Friends' while Cartman was kicked out from the group?" I asked.

"Because it pisses Cartman off and I found it extremely hilarious." He chuckled.

"So, what's your power Kenny?" I asked him.

"I can't die." He answered.

"Wow, your imagination is really creative." I replied.

"No Gaz, I really, really can't die."

"Okay, maybe-"

"I'm being serious, I really can't die." He cut me off. We stopped walking for a while.

"Alright, that's cool. I wish I had that kind of power."

"Do you know how it feels like when you can't die?!" He yelled at me, "Do you know how it feels like to be shot? To be stabbed? Burned, eaten, ripped apart, decapitated?! The next morning, I just woke up in my bed and everyone was like, "Oh, hey Kenny". And the worst part, nobody even remember that I died." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, "Tina also said the same thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said that she was an immortal or some sort. She said that she can't die, no matter how much she was killed, she always woke up in her bed the next morning and no one remembers the moment she died."

"Well, well, well. So, Captain Jackass and Mystery-b*tch has arrived to have some payback?" A voice said, I think that's Cartman. From how he talk and his annoying voice.

"Show yourself and fight us fat*ss." Kenny said.

Cartman appeared from the alley, in his Coon costume and the sharp claws on his fingers. I took out my crowbar and readied myself.

"Alright Kenny, you asked for it." He said, picking up a rusty pipe on the ground.

He quickly swung the pipe to my left leg, but I was too late to block it with my crowbar. The pipe hit my leg with a loud crack, "Cartman, ese maldito duele!" I exclaimed in spanish as I fell to the ground. That means 'Cartman that f*cking hurts!' in spanish. I think my bone is broken, I'm going to be grounded when I got home, and I don't think I could heal a broken bone with my magic rock. F*ck you Cartman, you are so dead tomorrow.

I watched as Kenny kicked the pipe from his hand started to fight with him. I crawled to the pipe that Cartman just dropped, ignoring the pain in my left leg. I picked it up right when Cartman is unaware and still busy fighting Kenny, I slowly got up and smacked the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice job Captain." Kenny said.

"Yeah, thanks. I think my parents are going to be mad when I'm home." I replied, I rolled up my pants to see a large black bruise on my left leg. And it wasn't an ordinary bruise, I felt the pain went through my skin and to the bone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." I answered, I pulled out my rock and teleported myself and Kenny (including Cartman.) to the Cartman's basement.

"Wow, that's one cool rock, I wish I have one of it." Kenny said, throwing his heavy body to the cage where Butters was.

I created a crutch with my rock to help myself to walk, now I was really tired, I used the rock too much today. Well, at least I using it for good then it will be okay. Kenny thanked me for my help and he went up to the stairs.

"Uh, Gaz. Can you let me out?" Butters asked from the cage, sometimes I feel pity for that kid.

"Alright." I opened the door and let him out from the cage.

"U-uh, thanks Gaz. I didn't realized you're going to release me." Butters thanked.

"It's okay, that's what friends do right?" I said as I teleported ourselves to the front of Butters' house.

"Woah, what the hell just happened?!" Butters exclaimed.

I explained about the rock I found on the Stark's Pond, it's cool power, and why I use this cane to help myself to walk.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Gaz." Butters said, "Anyway, I need to get home now. My parents is going to be mad at me." He left and walked to his house.

I limped toward my house next to Butters', I already imagined how my parents would react if they see me like this, I'm going to be grounded for sure. I opened the front door and peeked inside. Inside was dark and silent. Phew, nobody's here, I'm really glad everyone was asleep. I entered the house and quietly closed the door behind me. I crept through the room and headed to the stairs, that's when someone turned the light on and made me jumped a bit. I turned around and saw my parents in their pajamas, their arms crossed and angry looks on their face.

"Jimmy Silva de Rodriguez, do you know what time is it mister?!" My father yelled.

Oh god, I'm in big trouble. A very, very big trouble.

"We're worrying about you sweetie, where have you been?" My mother asked, my mother has a light brown hair like mine and Tina's, "What happened to your leg? And where did you get that crutch?"

"I want you to explain everything now!" My father demanded.

"W-well dad, I was joining some costume party at Cartman's house a-and when the pinata c-came, someone s-swung the baseball bat too hard and i-it hit my leg, a-and it a-also b-broke my l-leg." I lied, stuttering in almost every word.

"Who's the one who broke your leg Jimmy?" My mother asked.

"E-Eric, Eric C-Cartman." I answered. I always stutters when I was in this moment.

"You're grounded, no costume party for a month until your leg is healed." My father said, "And I'm going to call Eric's parents tomorrow."

"Now go to your room and get some sleep sweetie, and make sure you wash your face before you sleep." My mother said, she's always been the one who defended me if my father gets way too far on me.

"Okay mom." I replied.

The good thing is that I'm just grounded, not beaten up like the last time my father yelling at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N : Woohoo! 4 favs and 2 follows in one day. This gave me a blast to write more!)**

* * *

I waited the bus in the front of Butters' house with Tina, Gary, Butters, and Douchebag. This is the usual place for us to wait for the bus, and my father forced me to go to school even with my broken leg. Thanks to Cartman, and he's going to get his ass kicked for this.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived and we entered it. I heard Cartman explaining something to the other kids in school, about having two handicapped Jimmy in school. And Jimmy didn't happy to heard it.

"Hah, there he is!" Cartman exclaimed, pointing to me.

"What is it fat*ss?" I asked.

"Dude, is that true?" Kyle asked, "That you're handicapped now?"

"No, Cartman just made some lies." I answered, "And actually, Cartman is the one who broke my leg and made me like this."

"Ey! But that's not compared to knocked me out!" Cartman complained.

"Fat*ss, does that compared to assaulted your own friend and broke your own basement? Does knocking you out compared to broke my leg and made me grounded by my parents?" I asked, that should shut his f*cking mouth.

"Now shut your mouth or we could fight after the school." I warned, he quickly sat on his seat. Well, not the response I was expected.

I took a seat next to Butters behind his seat, "Hey, do you know why Cartman didn't want to fight with me?" I asked Butters, "I mean, he's big boned, and I wasn't a match for him."

"W-well Gaz, he had bad experience with fighting when he challenged Wendy into a fight." Butters answered, "Turns out Wendy was the one who won the fight an-and Eric was beaten up."

"Oh." For a big boy, Eric Cartman was much of a pussy.

At lunch...

"Hey, do you know that Wendy was cheating at Stan?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, J and the girls got the news spread all over the fourth grade." I replied.

"Poor Stan, he seems depressed." Butters said, pointing to the table where a kid named Stan was sitting. Kyle was there and trying to comfort him, I haven't properly introduced myself to him. But I knew a lot about him.

I thought Wendy was a nice and cheerful girl, but when I heard that she was cheating with Token. Nobody really think that she could've done that, and now the whole school talking about that topic.

Recess...

"Hey Gaz, wanna come to my house to play 'Kick the baby' with Ike and Stan?" Kyle asked me.

"Does it involve some kicking something and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's fun for all of us. And it's your chance to befriend with Stan." Kyle answered.

"Sure, it's better than staying at home and do nothing." I said, maybe it took me some time to convince my parents to let me play.

After the school...

"Mom, can I go to Kyle's house? He's inviting me to play at his house." I asked.

My mother paused for a moment, "Alright, but don't come home late like yesterday. You don't want to made your father angry at you again." She replied.

"Don't worry mom, I'll come home before it's dark." I said, my mother and Tina was the only ones who act nice to me in the midst of my father's anger. Gary always snickers when I was yelled by my father.

I headed to Kyle's house and knocked the front door, after a few seconds, a man with brown hair answered the knock.

"Kyle! Your friend is here!" He called.

Kyle rushed down the stairs and took me to his room, where I met a Canadian child. He has short black hair with usual Canadian looks, boy he's cute. I could presume that he's Kyle younger brother and one of the kindergarten kids.

"Kyle, who is this?" He said, babbling in every word. Goddamn he's cute.

"He's Gaz Ike." Kyle said to him, "Gaz, I wanted you to meet my adoptive younger brother, Ike." He introduced.

"Hi." Ike said.

"Hi to you too little fella." I replied.

"I need to call Stan for a moment, just making sure he'll come or not." Kyle said.

"Sure, take your time." I replied.

"What is this?" Ike asked, touching my bandaged leg.

"Ow, aw." I moaned, "Ike, you shouldn't touch that." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it hurt." I answered, before he could asked anything again, I started explaining, "My leg is broken Ike, it felt very painful and I barely could walk without this cane. And it's not nice to touching it." I waved my index finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He babbled.

"That's okay." I replied, patting his head.

"Alright then. See you later too." Kyle hung up the phone.

"So, is Stan gonna coming?" I asked.

"No, he got some important things to talk to his parents." He answered.

"Now, let's Kick the baby!" Kyle yelled and Ike ran off screaming.

My phone ringed, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gaz, do you want to do some vigilante tonight?" Kenny asked, his voice wasn't muffled by his parka, instead it's his alter-ego deep voice.

"Sorry Kenny I can't." I answered.

"Why?" He asked again.

"My leg is still broken and I was still grounded for another 3 weeks." I replied. Wait, where did he got the phone to call me anyway?

"Couldn't you use the rock to heal you?"

"Well, I think my rock could only heal some minor wound like bruises and cuts, I don't think it could heal some serious wound like broken bones and diseases." I explained.

"Okay, who do you think should I brought with me?"

"Take Bradley, or call J if you want to."

"Alright, thanks dude."

"No problem." I hung the phone and came with Kyle to play 'Kick the baby'.

Kenny's POV

I hung up the phone that I got from my vigilante job as Mysterion. I sighed, Gaz couldn't come because his leg still broken and his parents still grounding him. I swear, his parents just like Butters' parents.

"Hi Mysterion." A voice said to me, I turned around and saw someone who is mostly in blue colored costume.

"Who are you?" I asked him, is there another superhero in South Park. But, I never saw this guy before.

_"Why do you need to know?"_ Someone sent a telephatic message to my head.

"Hey J." I said, realizing J was the only one who can do that, "Why did you come out here?" I asked.

"I like helping people." She replied, jumping off from the building and land safely on the ground.

Well, I guess she's Gaz replacement for today.


	7. Chapter 7

At Lunch, Butters' POV

Well, lunch has been noisy since Wendy and Bebe were arguing about cheating things. The girls was separated into two groups, Wendy's side and Bebe's side. Which made everyone on the table complaining.

"Well, the girls won't shut up. Do they?" Craig said.

"I'm pretty sure about sixty-eight percent there's going to be a-a-a fight." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, if you say so." Gaz said, we returned to stared at the girls. In fact, many kids at the lunch room stared at them. And now J joined the argument at Bebe's side.

"Who do you think will won?" I asked.

"If there's someone that skilled about b*tching, then it must be J." Cartman said.

"Well, isn't b*tching is one of your skill Cartman?" Gaz asked him, we all chucked except Eric.

"Shut the f*ck up Gaz." Eric crossed his arms and looked away. We laughed.

J stood up on top of the table. "Hey everyone!" She shouted. "Wendy Testaburger is fighting one of the new girls at recess!"

The entire lunch room started talking, we looked at each other, "J? Fighting Wendy Testaburger? Hah, J is going to get her ass kicked." Eric laughed.

"Like how she kicked your ass Eric." Clyde joked, reminding us of the event when Eric fighting Wendy, everyone on the table laughed except Eric.

"Shut up Clyde, no one's talking to you." Eric said.

"Why do we even sit with this jerk?" Kyle said.

The bell ringed, everyone rushed to their class. Well, the recess is after the math class. And I can't wait for the fight.

Gaz's POV

I sat on my class and listening at Mr. Garrison. Apparently, he was explaining about the event of his life again. I was bored and played with my pencil, no one is actually paying attention to him.

But I can't believe J would already get into a fight in the first few weeks we were here. J has never taken any classes but she can hurt people. Rule one of life; never give J a knife or gun. I've seen her fight with a sixth grader at our old school, it didn't turn out well, for the sixth grader. J is a nice person. Until someone makes her annoyed or angry, or says a word about her family. She live in the woods all alone, her entire family died when she was 5 years old. Sometimes, I felt bad for her. This is why I grateful for still having parents and family. Even having an uncaring father and a jerk brother.

The bell ringed, me and the boys headed to the playground to see the fight. I hope J didn't send Wendy to the hospital like how she did to that sixth grader at our school.

When we arrived at the playground, a lot of people wanted to see the fight. J and Wendy are in the middle of the circle created by the kids, preparing themselves to fight.

"Okay everyone put their money in you guys can fight now!" Eric shouted.

J started by punching Wendy square in the face. Making her nose start to bleed. Then she kicked J in the stomach. J replied by punching her eye.

"C'mon Wendy, kick her ass!" Butters shouted.

"Yeah!" Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, and Token replied in unison.

Wendy tried to punch J but she block it, she kicked Wendy in her stomach which made her fell down. Wendy got back up and kicked me in the leg. J fell down and Wendy punched her in the face.

"Great job Wendy!" Kyle and Kenny shouted. Making the crowd cheered more for Wendy.

"Is that all you got?" Wendy asked J.

J got up and teleport behind her. Wait, that ain't fair. She just used her magic rock, then she kicked Wendy's spine. This made her fall face first into the snow. By now J had a bruise on her chest and leg. Wendy had a bloody nose and a black eye as far as I could tell. She got up again and punched J in her right eye. J knock her down again then stepped back from her.

"I would keep going but I don't want to kill a dog, b*tch." J said. The bell ringed and kids started to filtering back into the school

After the school, Butters' POV

I walked back to my house with Gaz and Douchebag. Well, the fight wasn't like what everyone expected. J beat the sh*t out of Wendy, everyone thought that Wendy was going to win easily like when she fought Eric, but she's not. I felt bad for Wendy, she was severely beaten and no one seems cared for her. After all, she's being a total jerk for the past few days. Poor Stan, he watched his ex-girlfriend fighting with his new crush (as Cartman said).

"Well fellas, I gotta get home. See you tomorrow." I said, heading back to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N : Please review! It helps me to write more!)**

**Gaz's POV**

I watched the news about the jewelry store robbery on tv while Tina complaining about why I didn't remembered that she died last night, because she was ran over by a car. Seriously, she can't die? Is she an immortal or some sort like how Kenny said to me that he can't die? You got to be kidding me.

It's been a few days she was complaining about the same topic, and a few days after the forest was burned down. I wonder where J live now, she's been living in that forest for 5 years and nowhere else to go. Hopefully she could convince someone to stay in his/her house. And my leg starting to feeling better now, I don't even need the cane to walk, but I still limping and couldn't run.

Now the news said that Mysterion, or Kenny as I know him who has helping South Park for about a year. Has a new helper, the person is a girl, she wore clothes that mostly blue colored costume, and she also had physic powers. Well, I know who she is. J. Nobody knows her full name and we just call her J, even the teacher does it too. Seriously, they put this stuff on the news?

"Gaz!" Tina whined.

"What?" I said in a frustration tone.

"I asked you a question, do you remember the event last night? About me getting ran over by a car when I took the trash out?" She asked.

"No Tina, you didn't ran over by a car. In fact, nothing happened." I answered.

She groaned, finally gave up after explaining for about an hour. "Fine, if you didn't remember." She took out a pistol, where the hell did she got that pistol anyway?!

"Now try to f*cking remember Gaz." She said, aiming the pistol and her head and pulled the trigger, her blood splattered on the couch and wall.

"Dio mio! Tina you hijo de puta loco !" I yelled, it means 'Tina you crazy bastard!'. She just killed herself! What am I going to tell my parents about this?!

**Kenny's POV**

I clutched my painful chest, the pain came from nowhere and it felt like I was shot. Goddamnit, Tina. She killed herself again for the third time this week. That stubborn girl, I've told her many times to not kill herself to prove that she's an immortal. Hey, even we're an immortal, we still could feel pain too! It ain't cool man.

And since we have a bond, or crushes at each other. We could feel pain from each other, for example. If one of us died, then one of us felt a pain as the sign.

"Uh, Kenny are you alright?" J asked.

"Yeah." I fake coughed, "I'm alright."

"Alright, I've spotted the sixth grader." She said.

Tonight, we have some vigilante mission to do. After stopping the jewelry store robbery, now the sixth grader hasn't gave up yet to spray painting the bridge, again. And this one will be our sixth time from stopping them spray painting the bridge.

"Let's go." I said, we jumped off from the roof. I saw Cartman was there too, in his Coon costume. Looks like it's gonna be interesting.

**Tina's POV**

I woke up in my bed and looked at the clock, 10 pm. Well, there goes my day. And I missed dinner. Damnit, no matter how many times I died, I always woke up in my bed and everyone remembered nothing. Guess Kenny was right, nobody is going to remember that I died.

"Hey Tina." Gaz said, entering my room. Well, he's still awake. What a surprise.

"Hey Gaz." I replied.

"I have good news." He said.

"What good news?"

"Well, our old friend. Yuri and Natasha, are going to move to South Park tomorrow morning." He announced.

"Really?"

"Yes Tina, and they are moving here tomorrow."

Yuri and Natasha are siblings, just like us. And being the only Russian family in our old town and school. They are our old friends since kindergarten, and we haven't seen them since second grade. Because his family moved to Moscow to visit their grandfather who fought in the red army at World War II. Gaz explained why they move here, their grandfather died of cancer yesterday and they decided to move here, since we are the only ones they knew since kindergarten.

Man, tomorrow is gonna be good.

**(A/N : Two new OCs and shorter chapter, I'm running out of ideas. PM or review if you got any ideas to submit. And sorry for the poor spanish language, I wasn't skilled at spanish.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning, Gaz's POV**

I looked at the moving truck heading to the newly built green house next to Douchebag's red house. Where the moving truck and a silver minivan was parked in the front of it.

"Hey Gaz." A familiar voice said to me. I turned around to saw my best friend standing in the front of me.

"Hey Yuri." I said.

"Come here bro!" He laughed as we hugged each other, it's been a long time we met each other. And Yuri hasn't changed a lot, he still kept his short black hair, his eyes were green, and his skin was a little paler than my skin, he wears a dark blue coat with red collar, black gloves, and light grey pants. Just like the last time I saw him.

I let go of the hug, "Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"I didn't go anywhere my friend. Just staying in Moscow and rarely went outside the city, Russia is always cold even it was summer." His russian accented voice answered. His accent got thicker since he moved to Moscow.

"Oh, is Russia better than America?"

"Da, the people are much nicer, but I hate the weathers there."

We chuckled, it's just like our old times. We often jokes around and hang around together, "Hey, I'm sorry about your grandfather."

"Yeah, you don't have to say it, he's very old and senile, he couldn't remember anything more than 5 minutes."

"How old he is?"

"Well, he also forgot his own age, but my father said that he was about 99 years old."

"Wow, that's pretty old."

"Yeah, and look what I could do." He levitated me off from the ground using an aqua rock like J's on his hand.

"Awesome, I could do that too." I took my own rock and levitated him from the ground, making both of us floating on the air.

"Where did you find the rock?" He asked, dropping me to the ground.

"I found it at the forest." I answered, putting him back at the ground, "I'm pretty sure there's many of them are around here somewhere."

"Oh, I found it at the snow when I'm traveling around Moscow. You know, being a seven years old kid with a lot curiosity wouldn't resist to pick the rock up." He said.

"Hey fellas." Butters greeted, "Are you the kid that just moved here?"

"Da, I just move here." Yuri replied, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Butters. Nice to meet you... uh..."

"Yuri."

"Oh, nice to meet you Yuri."

"Is your name really Butters?" Yuri asked.

"No, my real name is Leopold. But, people here called me Butters." Butters answered.

"Now why don't we just hang out somewhere in town?" I said. Yuri and Butters nodded.

"That's a great idea. Natasha, stay in the house and don't go anywhere." Yuri said to Natasha, who was busy giggling with Tina.

"Alright brother, whatever you said." She replied, her Russian accent wasn't as thick as Yuri does. Natasha has a long black hair and green eyes like her brother. She wears a purple beanie hat, black gloves, pink jacket, and black jeans.

**The next day, Butters' POV**

"Alright children, we have two new students." Mr. Garrison said, "Again. Their names are Yuri Ivanov and Natasha Ivanova. Yuri you can sit next to Eric Cartman, Natasha you can sit next to Wendy Testaburger." He explained as he took a seat at the teacher desk.

Yuri sat at the empty sit next to Eric, and Natasha sat at the empty sit next to Wendy. I realized there are many kids in our class, that's why we separated into two classes, class 4A (consists of the old 4th grader at South Park Elementary and some new 4th grader from the other school) and 4B (consist of the rest of the 4th grader from the other school).

"Hoo ho ho ho, NO." Eric said, getting off from his seat and trying to stay away from Yuri.

"Eric, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Have you checked him for any bombs, or weapons, or anything? He could be a terrorist." Eric said.

"Eric, for the love of god. He is not a terrorist." Mr. Garrison face-palmed.

"Oh boy, here we go again." I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Butters?" Eric questioned me.

"Well, remember when Baahir just moved here a few months ago?" I said.

"Yeah Eric, you put the whole town into a panic state and you randomly accused Baahir parents for the Snuke." Mr. Garrison stated.

"Uh, a Snuke?" Yuri asked, then started to speaking in Russian. I think he's asking what a Snuke is.

"See?! He's speaking russian!" Eric exclaimed, "He may signaling another guy in the school to plant the bombs, or have you checked if there's a Snuke planted somewhere in his body? Or maybe-"

"Eric Cartman, go to the principal office now!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"But-"

"Principal office, now!" Mr. Garrison cut him.

Eric sent a death glare to Yuri one last time before exited the class, "Don't worry Yuri, he always acting like that." Gaz tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, just ignore him." Craig said.

**Lunch, Yuri's POV**

I sat on the table where Gaz and Butters is, the good thing is, that fat boy Eric Cartman was nowhere to be seen. Thank god, he really annoyed me a lot. Well, I think I saw him. He's at another table, yelling at a girl about why would she wouldn't give him super powers. Maybe, he's talking about a magic rock? And, maybe that girl has one too.

Well, there's a brown haired boy with red jacket named Clyde. A blonde haired boy with dark blue sweater named Bradley, and a kid with orange coat and green hat named Kyle. And since they already knew about me having a power rock, so we discussing about our rocks. Everyone here (except Bradley, who has real powers of mint and berries as everyone said. Seriously, a power of mint and berries?) received their own power rock from a girl named J,

"Hey, wanna go practicing our power rock at recess?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, nice idea." Clyde agreed, "I also wanted to practice my flying skills, I really suck at it."

"Don't worry Clyde, practice makes perfect." Kyle said.

"So, Yuri. What rock do you have?" Butters asked.

"I had a physic power rock." I answered.

"Wow, my rock could do this." Butters grew a sunflower on the table using his rock.

"Earth power, isn't it?" Gaz asked.

"Yep." Butters replied.

"You better get rid of the sunflower before anyone suspecting us." Gaz said.

I used my rock to pick the flower up and turning it into an ordinary plate, I learned to change atoms of an object into an atoms of another object when I was still at Russia. I managed to changed a pile of snow into a notebook, but I'm doing it just for fun. Well, at least nobody would suspect a plate in a table.

The bell ringed for recess. Me, Gaz, and Butters headed to the playground outside. Kyle and Clyde just flew outside using their air power rock, Clyde crashed to the wall a few times before exiting the school. I wonder if I could fly with my physic rock.

"Can you teleport with your rock?" Gaz asked me.

"Uh, I rarely use teleportation. Because I would ended up halfway through a wall and ended up in wrong place. The first time I tried to use teleportation, I ended up at Amazon forest, then London, A volcano in Hawaii, Egypt, and the last time I tried, I ended up at the Grand Canyon.

But, I manage to teleport myself back to the place I was just before." I explained.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to teleport today." He said.

"Thanks bro." I replied.

**('Da' means 'Yes' in Russian.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I managed to borrow Katy from the creator, she'll appear in this chapter.**

**I do not own South Park, I only own Gaz's Family, Douchebag (I'm confused, is Douchebag an OC, or a character in South Park?), and Yuri's Family. All other OCs are belong to their creators.**

Well, this week is pretty weird. I saw Stan and Wendy walking together at school, and J started to hanging out with the boys. This is unusual, she just walk right past him like she didn't hear anything. Even Kyle, his 'super best friend', didn't sit at the same lunch table as him. Many rumors about Stan taking Wendy back as his girlfriend again started to spreading at the school.

"Well, this is weird." Colin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at that." He pointed to a tree where Stan is hanging out with Wendy.

"I thought Stan has let go of Wendy." Emily said.

"Yeah, he even ignoring Kyle for the past week." I stated.

After the school...

I knocked the front door of Douchebag's house, hoping for an answer. After a moment, Douchebag opened the front door.

"Douchebag, have you seen Butters? He wasn't at his house." I asked Douchebag.

He shook his head, meaning that he haven't see Butters too.

"Alright thanks."

I headed to Yuri's house and knocked the door. Only to see Mr. Ivan opened the door.

"Yes, what can I help you?" He said.

"Is Yuri home?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yuri, one of your friend is here!" He called.

Yuri came to the front door, "Oh, hey Gaz." He said.

"Have you seen Butters? I couldn't find him anywhere." I asked.

"Net, I haven't see him today." He answered.

"Alright, thanks bro."

"No problem."

I wandered around the street, still trying to find Butters. Well, he couldn't gone without a reason. Maybe, he's at Cartman's basement, captured by Coon and Friends. Too bad, I'm still grounded for another week before I could join Coon and Friends again. That's when I saw J rushed toward me, she seems hurried for something.

"Hey, if Stan ask about me. Tell him that I'm getting notes for a science project from Kenny." She informed me.

"Alright." I replied, she quickly hurried off somewhere.

I wandered at the housing complex, kicking a rock to entertain myself. A few minutes later, Stan approached me.

"Are you Gaz?" He asked. Oh right, we haven't met each other.

"That's what people tend to call me, my real name is Jimmy." I replied.

"Well have you seen a girl named J? Someone told me she came to talk to you last." He asked.

"She said something about getting notes for a science project from Kenny." I answered.

"Okay thanks." Stan said.

He started walking towards Kenny's house, then changed direction and headed to Cartman's house. Well, maybe he got the feeling that J was with Coon and Friends at Cartman's basement. Since she joined them last month.

Wait, I got an idea. If Butters have the rock, maybe I could sent a telephatic message to his mind and find out where he is. Well, my brain is actually useful sometimes.

"Butters, where are you?" I sent the message to his mind, no reply for the last 10 minutes.

Wait a minute, Butters hasn't trained yet to send a telephatic message. Well, guess I need to teleport myself to Cartman's basement. When I reached my pocket to pick the rock up, Stan came back with Clyde, Timmy, Token, and Bradley in costumes. What does he wanted now?

"Gaz! We got an emergency!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Stan started to explaining about a dictator that got Canada and planned to take the U.S. next, and then the world. Now J, Kyle, and Kenny went to Canada to stop him and his plans. And they need me to teleport all of them to Canada where J, Kyle, and Kenny is.

"Alright, everyone gather at Stan's house. I'll teleport myself to Stan's house after I finished changing to my costume. Then, I'll teleport you guys to Canada, got it?" I explained.

"Okay, let's go!" Stan exclaimed, leading the others to his house.

I teleported myself to my room and quickly changed to my costume, at least my leg already healed thanks to the rock. Every night, I will put the rock at my leg and let it heal my leg slowly. That's why I could heal a broken bone in less than a month. Also, I lost my crowbar during the battle with Cartman. It fell somewhere at the alley and I forgot about it. But wait, how about my parents? If they found out about me in this costume, they are going to ground me for another month. But, there's no time to think about it, isn't it?

I teleported myself to Stan's house, where everybody including Stan (already in his costume) are waiting for me.

"C'mon, we need to go now!" Stan said, clearly impatient.

"Hold on, I need to know where is J first." I replied.

"J, where the hell are you?" I asked her through my mind.

"Quick, get to a safe house at the countryside of Canada." He answered.

She gave me a telephatic message about where she is. Alright, let's see. I closed my eyes and focused to think where's J, Kyle, and Kenny. A few seconds later, I saw that all of us were in the different area. And a man was levitated in the air, he looks severely beaten. Is that the dictator?

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Clyde asked.

"Who the hell are you children?!" The man shouted. Still being levitated from the ground by J.

"Why's it your problem?" J asked, "Aren't you more concerned with taking over the world? Or being hit with another hammer? Or supposedly the power drill that's right behind you?"

I saw a yellow power drill floating behind him, it was levitated by Stan. Well, since he was ToolShed, he has a power to control the tools with his mind. I guess with the rock given by J, he could make the imaginary power to become true.

"What drill?" The guy asked.

He turned around, the drill is staying behind him in the air, J carefully set the man back on the ground.

"Where's the nearest mental asylum?" J asked. "Someone tape his mouth shut and hands together."

I used my rock to create a tape and taped his mouth and his hands together, restraining the man.

"Why don't we take him to the government instead?" Token asked.

"Canada or the U.S.?" Bradley questioned.

"U.S." A girl in black clothes with wings attached to her sleeve, a bird mask and black hood said, "They can do more torture to him than Canada can. Plus, he's wanted by our government right?"

Me and J teleported everyone to the white house, where the security guards seems recognized the man and took him. The others led us to where President Obama is. Wow, we'll get a chance meet Obama in person. Well, not an ordinary people could meet him in person, only a special people could meet him.

Most of the time in the white house are spent with Obama and his conference interviewing us. They asked us about our super hero names, our powers, and no reward since we're under eighteen years old. Well, at least Coon and Friends could be popular at the whole U.S., plus I got a chance to meet Obama in person.

Once we back to South Park, I could see the kid in black costume is Katy. One of the girls that I had a crush on, oops, I think I just spilled one of my secrets. Everyone headed to their home and I remembered about something. Butters.

"Wait, Katy you go ahead. I still have some business to take care." I told her.

"Okay." She replied and walked off.

I teleported myself to Cartman's basement, where I could see Butters and Cartman, in their costumes and locked in the cage.

"Gaz?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, I came here to rescue you." I replied.

I opened the cage and let Butters out, but Cartman also wanted to go out from the cage. I pushed him back to the cage and closed it.

"Ey! What's wrong with you?" Cartman yelled.

"Sorry fat*ss, you're not going out." I said, snickering with Butters.

"Then why you let Butters out?!" He questioned.

"Because he's my best friend and you're basically a total dick." I answered.

"What?! Why would you-"

"Bye!" I cut him and teleported myself and Butters in the front of Butters' house.

"Thanks Gaz, this is the second time you released me." Butters thanked.

"No problem." I replied.

"If it weren't you, I will stuck with Eric all night long until Mrs. Cartman released us."

"That's okay Butters, now go home before anyone suspecting me releasing you and your parents grounded you."

"Alright, goodbye Gaz." He said before heading to his house.

I walked to my house, the thoughts about my parents grounding me started to flooded my mind. Damnit, what am I going to say when I met them? I slowly opened the front door, where both mom and dad were crossing their arms, and dad tapping his foot.

"Where have you been mister?!" My father questioned.

"I-I well, it's the-"

"Mom! Dad! You should look at this!" Tina called from the living room.

All of us gathered at the living room, where the news said about 'Young heroes that saved America' in the white house. The camera recorded where the Coon and Friends were interviewed by Barrack Obama himself, and my parents seems surprised when they saw my turn to be interviewed.

"Uh, is that our son Emily?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I think it's him Andre." My mother answered.

They turned to me, and said that because I just saved America. I was freed from my parents' punishment and I will never be grounded because, after all, I actually helping people instead attending costume party. They said that they will never ground me because 'wandering around the town and helping people in costume'.

This was a very good day, maybe one of the best day ever.

**A/N : Phew, that took me some time to write. Oh yeah, 'Net' means 'No' in Russian.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Butters' POV**

"... and then Gaz pushed Eric back to the cage, Eric asked why. Gaz said that I'm his friend and he's a total dick." I finished explaining.

Everyone on the table started laughing for the story I just told, and last night my parents almost grounded me because I came home late for 32 seconds.

"Wow dude, you sure going pissed him off." Craig commented to Gaz.

"Yeah." Gaz replied.

Craig and Tweek were the only ones who know about the rock thing, and they've sworn to not tell anybody about it.

"Hey Gaz, did your parents grounded you last night?" J asked.

"No, when they saw our interview on tv back at the white house. They completely speechless and decided to removed my punishment and never grounding me again for 'wandering around the town and helping people with costume'." Gaz explained.

"Wow, your parents are a complete idiot." Kyle commented.

"Yeah, they ever grounded me for putting a wrong plate at dinner." Gaz said.

The bell ringed for recess, we headed outside to practice our rock again as usual. J just simply teleported outside and nobody seems realized it.

**Gaz's POV**

"Kenny! No!" I shouted. Kenny fell from the plate of light that he created, today I've been teaching him how to fly using a plate of light. Right now I'm hovering about the half of the school height.

"You need to focus Kenny." I said, hovering down and landed on the ground safely. I heard some yelling from Kyle and Butters, who tried to teach Clyde and Token (who just received his own power rock from J) to use their power rock.

"Sorry, I was distracted by that." Kenny muffled, pointing to a tree where two kid was sitting.

"C'mon." I motioned Kenny to follow me, we walked toward the tree to get a better look. I stopped Kenny in the middle track when I realized who they are. J and Stan.

I pulled Kenny to hid behind some boxes, "What are we looking at?" Kenny asked.

"Ssstt, be quiet and watch this." I said, pulling out my phone and zoomed the camera to the tree.

J still hanging upside down at the tree branch where she was sitting on, then she quickly sat on the branch and faced Stan. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, that's when I captured a picture of them kissing. I sat on the ground and we looked at the picture, I captured it at the right moment, J and Stan are clearly kissing in there. Me and Kenny giggled quietly, but we quickly burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, gonna show this to the others." I said.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed, we quickly headed back to where the others are. I'm gonna be so dead when J find out about this. But, it's so worth it.

Wait until the Wendy see this, she's going to go into mega-bitch mode and kill Stan because of this. But, this is not the time to show it, I need to wait for the right time to strike. When J or Stan starting to act like a d*ck, it's the perfect time to show it to them. And now I have a new secret weapon.

**The next day, Tina's POV**

"Tina, Bebe's on the phone!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I replied, running down the stairs.

My mom handed me the phone and I put it on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tina, wanna come to the party at forest?" Bebe asked, "It's the remnant of the burned down forest at the border between South Park and the nearest town, all the trees has been cleared for the party."

"Okay, I'll come. When the party start?"

"It's about one hour from now, make sure you come to the party! And don't forget to tell Gaz and Gary to come too!" She hung up the phone.

Okay, J threw another party for the third time this month. When I asked her about why she always threw a party, especially at Saturday. She said that it was the day that her sibling died, and she did that to get her mind off from it. I actually felt bad for J, she has no family and live in the forest. Well, I guess since she has that magic rock thing, maybe her life could be better.

**Gaz's POV**

Why did I always stutter when I talk to someone that I had a crush on? Damnit, I'm an idiot. Seriously, I could become suicidal when I doing something stupid in the front of the people. I failed to talk normally to the girls in the party, and Katy is trying stalk someone from afar. Well, I think she's planning a revenge on Cartman, seeing how she always gave Cartman a death glare of her red eyes and how Cartman acting like a dick in the front of anyone.

And now I need to make sure that Gary and Tina didn't get drunk, or I'm going to get grounded again. I mean, I was the only kid in my family to have a mature mind, while Gary is a bit childish, and Tina having a large curiosity of trying anything. I saw Gary wobbled around the desk with some drunk kids, talking about a dolphin and newspaper. God, I just wanted to kill myself when I saw Tina and Douchebag passed out on the ground after eating something called 'SMILEDIP'. Seriously, none of you have a pistol? I could just shoot myself in the head and end this f*cking day rather than getting grounded by my parents.

I face-palmed, well I think I'll just ignore them and talk to J or some boys. And, how surprised am I when I found most of the boys are either drunk or passed out, and someone is doing a drunk karaoke in the stage. How many beers did J brought? Guess what? J not only brought some beers, but lots of beers and drugs are on the table, and I could smell some cocaine from the six graders. Seriously, where did she got all of these things?

I walked toward J and tapped her shoulder, she turned around to face me.

"What is it Gaz?" She asked.

Alright Gaz, try not to stutter this time. When I tried to not to do that, I stutter again! God f*cking damnit!

"Can it wait a few minutes?" She asked, "I'm trying to make sure me and Emily aren't arrested."

"W-what?" I questioned, stupid stutter habit!

"Someone that's most likely going to tell someone of authority that there are drugs here. If she does that me and Emily are going to be sent to Juvie. WE're trying to make sure a plan works. Now is not the best time to talk." She explained, "Actually." She paused, "Go distract Stan away from Wendy Testaburger, and make sure that Bebe keeps Wendy distracted. I need to tell Emily something."

"I-is Wendy the one trying to get y-you arrested?" I asked.

"Yes. Just please help me and Emily out with this." She pleaded.

Fine, guess I have a job to do rather than watching my siblings drunk and passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gaz's POV**

"Your part of the plan to get Wendy to go home aren't you?" Stan asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, "Why didn't you try to get Wendy to stay home?"

He seems realized something, "I don't know, I guess I had something else in my mind." He said.

"Okay. Why don't you just drag her home now?" I really wanted to get this over with.

"I actually tried that. Wendy's really headstrong." Stan replied, "I'm hoping Bebe gets through to her."

Okay, looks like whatever Bebe said, Wendy starting to look guilty and looked to South Park. I think she manage to convince her to go from here. She approached Stan and I slowly backed away, unnoticed by her.

"I'm going home." Wendy told Stan, "Come on."

"No, I'm going to stay here." Stan replied, I think Wendy is going to yell at Stan.

Surprisingly, Wendy just simply said "Okay." And walked back to South Park, I think it's not over yet, Wendy may still have some trick under her sleeve. I'm glad to won the argument, the party is safe. But Stan looked a bit unsure, I decided to ask him.

"Hey Stan, is there something wrong?"

"Nah, I just worrying about Wendy. I think something bad is going to happen." He replied.

"Yeah, maybe you should help Kyle and Kenny over there." I pointed to where Kyle and Kenny are trying to pry Ike from a girl which I think it's Kenny's sister, "They look troubled."

"Alright." He replied and walked to the direction where Kyle and Kenny is.

I just walked around the party, and the usual looks. Drunk and passed out kids, Gary is still drunk, and Tina and Douchebag are still passed out at the ground. Mumbling some unintelligent words.

"Hey Gaz." Butters called me, since when he was here?

"Hey Butters, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, uh... Douchebag's parents called me if they know where he is, then I came to this party to look for him." He explained, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's right there." I pointed to where Douchebag were passed out, he was next to Tina.

"Oh, do you know what happened to him?" Butters asked.

"I don't know, I think when he and Tina tried something called 'SMILEDIP'. They kinda drugged and passed out there." I replied, "Oh yeah, can you teleport Tina and Gary to their room? I think I'm still have some business to take care in here."

"Alright, Gaz." He teleported Tina and Gary, then levitated Douchebag's unconscious body to him. "Okay Gaz, thanks for your help."

"No, thank you for helping me." I said.

Butters teleported himself and Douchebag somewhere. When I was about to go home, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw J, "Do you free this time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty bored and wanted to go home." I answered. Well, this is the first time I didn't stutter when I talked to a girl.

"Well, since you're bored. I think you might want to help me." She said.

"What is it?"

"First, get in your costume, and meet me outside the forest." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's urgent." She answered, "Do you remember the trick I taught you a few days ago?"

"Yeah, changing structure of atoms and make yourself invisible?"

"Yep, now change to your costume and make yourself invisible. Meet me outside the forest." She said before disappear in the thin air.

I levitated a large patch of snow, dirt, and a large rock, I separated the patch of snow and dirt into 2 pieces each. I started to changing them into my costume, first I focused my mind imagining that I changed the snows into an olive jacket and army pants, then I changed the dirt into a black gloves and mask. And the last, I changed the large rock into a grey helmet. There's a bright light and my costume were there. This is certainly one of the coolest tricks you could do with the power rock, good thing J taught me how to do it.

I hid behind at the remnant of thick bushes and changed to my costume, after I finished, I got out to meet J outside the forest. She was eavesdropping Stan, Kyle, and Kenny not far from our location now.

"Good, now change yourself invisible." She said.

I used my rock to make myself invisible, J did the same. From my vision, Me and J are not invisible, we could see each other but we look transparent. Since we are invisible, I think we can see each other and other people who is invisible.

She motioned me to follow her, we approached Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's location. Now I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Your b*tch. You solve the problem." Kenny said, pushing Stan into the direction where Wendy went.

"No, that's not going to help." Stan replied.

"Who says the girl needs to know it's any of us." J said, she made herself visible again. "I found out how to turn atoms invisible. I've been listening for about two minutes. For one, I don't think I know any other fourth graders that can stop a jewelry store robbing. Or threaten a guy with a power drill without him knowing. Or f*cking fly for the matter."

"And how does that help?" Kyle asked.

J face-palmed and levitated a patch of snow, she made the replica of Kyle, Kenny, and Stan's costume. Then she made the replica of her own costume.

"Doesn't everyone already know who Kenny is?" Stan asked.

"Okay Wendy knows Kenny is fighting her, other than that, she has new kids she doesn't recognize and vague hints on the two she does know. Plus I get to beat her up again!" J explained.

"Well, better than having Stan throw up in her." Kenny said, "New kids, as in plural?"

"Gaz was bored." J replied, "Katy's still stalking someone though. I think she's planning revenge on a kid she met."

J made them all invisible, Kyle's jaw hung open when he saw me.

"He's been there the whole time." J said, Kyle closed his mouth using his hand, "Now who wants to go beat up a snitch?" Her voice is now a bit higher than usual.

After they finished changing, we gathered to form a plan for a few moments, "Alright, so where's Wendy?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Stan, "What?" He questioned.

"Uh, dude. She's your b*tch, you supposed to know where she is." Kenny said in his deep alter-ego voice.

"Yeah." Kyle agreed.

"Alright, let's just..." Stan paused, then looked around, "There she is!" He pointed to Wendy, she's not far from here.

"C'mon." J said, motioning us to follow her.

We snuck up behind her and stood about ten foot away from her, I could see an evil smirk at her face. Looks like she already had a plan, but we ready to counter her plan.

"Wow, I know we prevent bad things from happening and drugs are bad, but seriously it's just a party." J said.

Wendy turned around and saw us, surprised look on her face.

"Are you going to leave are or we making you leave?" Kenny said, now I could clearly see terror on her eyes and read her mind using my rock.

I saw the police are coming from the town, her face changed from shock into an evil smirk. She glanced toward the table at the party, still filled with drugs of all kinds. Stan and J looked at each other and snapped their fingers, all the drugs on the table suddenly gone.

"What, the, f*ck?" Wendy said slowly, I could read all of her mind. She clearly shocked and her mind is full of shock and disbelief.

"Never seen a magic act Wendy?" I asked her, her face and mind are totally messed up. I teleported myself and suddenly I was a foot away from her. She the look on her face is totally priceless!

Kyle used his rock to hover a foot from the ground, "There's nothing to be afraid of Wendy." He said.

"Oh I can assure you there is no trick." Stan said to her head, "There is none." He said out loud.

She looked back to where the police are, they are not far. But we already gotten rid of all the evidence.

"Fine. I guess it is just one party." She said, finally gave up.

She walked to the cops and told them that she seen something wrong, after cops left. She walked toward South Park in shame. Honestly, I really felt bad at her. Maybe I should apologize to her.

"Well, we just made someone go temporally insane. That's an accomplishment." J said, "Now, it's midnight just about. We should teleport all these drunk kids home and let the parents think there's a stomach flu or something going around in the children."

J raised her hands and a couple of kids are disappeared, me and Stan did the same. We kept doing that until all of the kids are gone and only five of us were here.

"I need to head home. My Mom's probably going to kill me." Kyle said. He walked toward South Park.

"See you all." I said, teleporting somewhere Wendy might be. I really need to apologize to her before she goes insane.

**Wendy's POV**

I walked toward my home in shame, I have almost never lost before. But, thanks to that superheroes with magic power, I was embarrassed in the front of the police. There's nothing I can do about it, my friends are now hating me, and Stan is cheating on me with J. My life is totally ruined.

I sat on the sidewalk and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down from all of this events. I think they just made me temporary insane, because I saw Gaz appeared from the light. No, that couldn't really happened. Teleportation is not real Wendy, unless, if he's an angel or something. I'm seeing weird things.

"Hey Wendy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think what's wrong?!" I yelled, "I just defeated by a bunch of magic freaks, my friends are hating me, and my boyfriend is cheating on me. My life is totally ruined!"

"Wendy I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! You only make things worse!" I cut him off, I got up and walked away from him. But I hit something in the front of me, it was a rectangular shaped light, and it was solid. No, I think I'm going crazy.

The wall thing is gone and Gaz suddenly in the front of me, how did he do that?

"Wendy, listen. I need to talk to you." He said in calm tone.

We sat on the sidewalk and he started explaining. About magic rock thing that gave him and his friends power, and the plan that he and the others made to foil my plan. "So Wendy, do you get it now?" He asked.

"I-I think I get it." I answered.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I was forced to do that, because if I didn't. Then J and everyone are going to be arrested. Including Stan, Bebe, and many of your friends." He said.

"Stan? Bebe? What are they doing in the party?"

"You see, since you're started to acting... uh, jealous since that cheer performance. Many of your friends noticed that you're easily jealous to another people, they decided to sided with J on the argument last month when you ended up fighting with J. And your selfishness made your friends unhappy with you. Even some girls said that you're much worse than Cartman!" He explained, "But, I think you need the change your old self to your new self. People wanted you to change, including Stan and your friends. You need to repair your relationship with the others."

That really hit me hard. I mean, me? Acting jealous to everyone? Why didn't I realized this? After all, I always feel fine. But, since that cheer performance, I felt very jealous toward the other school cheer group. I felt bad for myself, for acting jealous and d*ck to everyone, I'm even worse than Cartman.

He held my hand with his soft left hand, it's like he never touch anything with it. "Well, I can't believe I'm doing this, but... whatever." He moved his head toward me and his gentle lips met mine, it reminds me of, when Stan kissed me.

After a few seconds, he pulled himself from me. I could felt my cheeks are blushed red hot. What the f*ck just happened?! He kissed me! He f*cking kissed me! But, all of my negative feelings, gone. As if his kiss calmed me down. Why did he kissed me anyway?!

"I need to go home now, my parents are going to kill me if I'm late again." He said as he pulled out a white rock and gone a second later.

I just sat on the sidewalk, deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N : Haha, Romance suspense. When I was reading "The Other School Burned; Chapter 23", I kinda felt bad for Wendy, and then I got an idea for this. Gaz was the perfect person to calm Wendy down.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Douchebag's POV**

"What do you mean they made_ another_ list?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well since there are more kids all the girls in the two classes decided to make another list about us." Butters said.

"It's a piece of paper with girl's writing on it." Kyle said, "What's the big deal?"

"We still need to find a way to get it from them." Cartman told Kyle, "Now that all the new kids are here, the list is going to be longer, and most likely more important." Seriously, everyone wanted to see the list? It's just a list of the cutest boys in the school, no big deal.

"Uh, what is the list?" Gaz asked.

Everyone gasped, Butters grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and started to shaking him.

"You don't know the list?!" Butters asked, "It's not an ordinary list, it's the most important thing in the world! It effected your reputation in this school Gaz, And we need it to prove if we are cool or not!"

Butters let go of Gaz and he clutched his head, I could see the pupils of his eyes are still shaking and he shook his head. Finally returning his eyes to normal.

"Butters, calm down." Cartman told him.

"You guys seriously care about a piece of paper with all the girls thoughts, including mine, on it?" A voice said, J appeared from nowhere and now standing between us. Where did she came from?! Is she has been the whole time? "Predictable."

"What do you mean predictable?" Craig asked, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Most likely." J said, putting a folded piece of paper in the middle of the table, "But all those idiots decided to give me the damned thing." She rolled her eyes, "Because the one that's almost always hanging around the guys isn't going to give a stupid piece of paper with names scribbled on it."

"Well, this isn't important." Gaz said, "C'mon Douchebag, let's find something else to do than fighting over to see the list."

I followed Gaz into his seat and we just sit there. Doing nothing but watching the crowd. Gaz and I were the only ones that didn't really care about the list, and the crowd starting to fight over to see the list. Gaz pulled out a book and read it while waiting for the bell to ring. And, guess what I did to wait for passing time? I'm practicing some cup-a-spell with my farts again. It's been a long time since I used that technique, and I always let the gas slipped through my fingers for the last couple of days. I manage to do it a few times and directing the gas to some desks, knocking some pencils and papers off.

Gaz sniffed the air, "Hey Douchebag, you smell something?" He asked.

I shrugged. No one ever smelled my farts from the distance, unless if I threw it at their faces. "Well, I think it just me or something." He mumbled.

The bell finally ringed, the crowd dispersed and headed outside the class. Cartman approached me and whispered something to me; "Hey Douchebag, can you fart on Kenny and help me to get the list?"

"No." I replied, I rarely speak and this is the first time I speak this week.

"What? Why?!" Cartman asked again, he look so pissed with my answer.

"Because you told me to use my magic wisely, and I'm not doing it for your own purpose." I answered.

"What?! I'm the one who taught you that! And you supposed to-"

"Cartman, stop being an dick. If you said to use the magic wisely, then why did you told him to do something unwise?" Gaz said to him.

I was expecting Cartman to yell at Gaz, but he just simply left the class and didn't say nothing to us. Well, that was weird.

...

I stuffed some books into my locker and picked up another book for the next class, I closed my locker and when I turned around. I saw Annie, that blonde curly haired girl I saved from some sixth graders bullies.

"Hey Douchebag." She greeted me.

I didn't reply, returning to my silent mode again. I only blinked and tilted my head to one side, the usual behavior that I usually do when I respond to other people.

"Do you... free after the school?" She asked, I nodded at her.

"Do you want hang out with me after the school?" She asked again. I nodded.

"Great! Don't forget to come to Stark's Pond at 4 PM. I'll be waiting for you." She said before leaving, clearly excited with my respond.

Sometimes, I felt that Annie had a crush on me.

**After the school, Gaz's POV**

We crowded into the bus and Kenny showed everyone that he still have the list. Well, I think I'll see it, just wanted to make sure if it was really that important, according to Butters. I climbed the seat behind Kenny's seat and read the full list.

_'Improved Cutest Guys List._' The paper read. The order going from cutest to ugliest goes Stan, Colin, Butters, Kenny, Clyde, Me, James, Token, Craig, Bradley, Evan, Zach, Jimmy, Timmy, Douchebag, Kyle (Well, at least he didn't ended up last this time. According to Cartman), Scott M., Jason, Gary R. (Not sure if it's Gary Rodriguez, or Gary from my old school), Tweek, ten other names I didn't recognized, until it ended up with Cartman at 30th place, which is the last place.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : The next few chapters will be awkward, full of humor, and added a little bit of romance. So just prepare yourself, or you may laughing because this.**

* * *

**Gaz's POV**

The last few days has been weird for everyone, including me. Since Wendy has broke up with Stan, and since Stan has a new girlfriend, and that is J. Wendy has been convincing the top ten boys on the list to hang out with her after the school, after failed convincing Stan to come back to her. Now she's after Colin, Butters, Kenny, and Clyde. Colin refused, Butters wet his pants, Kenny was killed by a boomerang thrown by some third grader when Wendy came to him, and she failed holding a steady conversation with Clyde because he was busy talking to Craig.

And the bad news? She's after me now. What made me worried is, my nervous habit when talking to girls. I always stutter, talk about random things, even wet my pants and puked on someone when I was still in Preschool.

Well, guess I'm going to tell you the memories when I was still in Preschool. It's embarrassing, I'm trying to forget it, but I think it's stuck in my head. Forever.

**Flashback..**.

_It was a few years ago, and it's my first day to enter the Preschool. It was also the day I first met J, one of the girls I had a crush on until now. She was also one of the first kids I met and befriended at Preschool. _

_"H-hey." I called her._

_"Oh, are you one of the new kid?" She asked._

_"Y-yeah, m-my name is Jimmy." I answered, stuttering. "W-what is your n-name?"_

_"I am Julianna, but you can call me J." _

_"O-okay, do y-you want to g-go to the p-playground?" I asked._

_She looked to my foot, and I felt something warm and wet on my pants. I looked down and realized something. I just wet my pants, because of my nervousness. _

_The next day..._

_The next day, I decided to talk to J again. This time, I wore a diaper so I didn't wet my pants again when I talk to her. _

_"Hey J." I called her._

_"Oh, hey Jimmy." She replied, "Hey, want to walk around the playground? I'm bored, and all the girls are busy playing ." _

_Well, apparently I'm the only boy that she knew. And the day went well, I didn't stutter or wet my pants either. That was until when we was sitting on a bench, J has decided to talk with me for a while. The conversation went well, but the bad thing started here._

_"Jimmy, I just wanted to say something to you." J said._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Well, it's about..." She held my hand, I felt something bad on my stomach, and it started to filling my mouth, "...and actually, I-" I puked on her. And not once, but twice at her clothes and face. Since that day, J started to avoiding me, a lot._

**Present...**

I still couldn't shook that memories off from my brain, every time I talk to a girl, that memories came and made me nervous. I didn't want to puke or wet my pants in the front of Wendy when she talked to me. That will embarrassed myself in the front of Wendy and of course, ruining my reputation in this school. I'm pathetic, am I?

After I finished taking some books from my locker, I quickly hurried off to my class, hoping not to see Wendy in the way. Unfortunately, the distance between my locker and class is pretty far, and the chance of seeing Wendy is big. I jogged to my class, looking right and left to check if Wendy is around me. Thank god, she wasn't here, that means I'm safe.

"Hey Katy, have you seen Gaz today?" I heard Wendy's voice somewhere, goddamnit, I saw her. She's not far from where I was standing, and asking Katy where I am. If Katy tell her, I'm totally screwed.

"Last time I saw him, he's heading to his locker." Katy replied, "Maybe you should check there, who knows if he's still there."

"Alright, thanks Katy." Wendy said.

"No problem." Katy replied.

If there's something bad happened, that would be Wendy heading to my direction, and it happened. She's walking toward me. And there's must be something I could do to avoid her, I turned around and trying to find a place to hide.

"Gaz!" She called. Oh boy, I can't avoid her now.

"Y-yeah?" I replied. God, please. Don't make me do ridiculous thing in the front of her and everyone.

"Do you want to hang out with me in Stark's Pond after school?" She asked, "Please, everyone refused and you were the only one I haven't asked yet."

What should I answer? I don't want the event when I was still in Preschool happened again, and at the same time I don't want to disappoint her. I don't have any choice but to say; "Y-yes, I-I'll come w-with you."

"Thanks Gaz, you really understand girls." She replied, "Meet me at the Stark's Pond exactly a hour after school, don't forget to come."

She quickly left after that, clearly happy with my answer. Damnit, what should I do now? I have no experience hanging out with a girls, plus with my nervous habit and bad memories when I was still in Preschool. Adding a chance of embarrassing myself in the front of Wendy.

If there's someone who know about girls, I know who he is.

**Stan's POV**

"So, tell me again why did you came to ask me about girls?" I asked Gaz, he came to me a few minutes ago in panicked state and asking how to impress a girl when you were hanging out with her.

"I need your advice to... uh..." He paused, "... uhh... It's..."

"Can you be a little faster?" I asked, "I need to go where J is, and she's going to kill me if I late."

"Alright, alright. I really need your advice to..." He paused again, now twiddling his thumbs,"...to impress Wendy and not embarrassing myself in the front of her." He replied

So, Wendy finally looking for a new boyfriend? And she chose Gaz? Well, that's good. I'm really glad if she does, and honestly I felt bad for her. But, it was entirely her fault. She cheated on me first and made things complicated. Yeah, I know she's being jealous and all. But I don't want to saw her suffering all the time, and Gaz were the only hope to make her happy again.

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked, "I got tons of experience with her, and I know how to impress her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wendy's POV**

I was sitting in the Stark's Pond, waiting for Gaz's arrival. And now it's 4:15 PM, he's late for 15 minutes. I looked at my watch every minute, and I'm worrying that he isn't going to come. But, my confident feeling about Gaz will come here defeated every thought of Gaz isn't going to come.

I just watching Douchebag and Annie walking together around the Stark's Pond. I wished I could be like them, and they started to making me jealous. Wait, you're the new Wendy. No more jealous feeling toward your friends ever again, I'm sure Gaz will come too.

About 5 minutes later, he finally arrived. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms in the front of him, expressing my unhappy feeling about his late.

"You're late." I said, looking at my watch. "For 20 minutes."

"So-sorry." He replied, "I-I was going to th-the local st-store to b-bought you this." He showed a large pink box with purple ribbon tied it.

He bought me a gift? That means, he really understand how girls are. "Is that for me?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah." He replied, handing me the box. Why did he stutter every time he talk to a girl? Maybe, he only stutter when talking to a girl he had a crush on. Or stuttering out of nervousness? A rare habit I ever find on a boy. But it's so cute.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box, revealing a purple beret hat that matched my jacket color.

I gasped, "Oh my god Gaz, you really understand me." I said to him. But, how did he know that I liked beret hats? I decided to ask him about it; "How do you know that I liked beret hats?"

"Uh... lucky guess I think." He replied.

I replaced my pink beret hat with the purple one, and that made Gaz blushed. His cheeks were red hot. "I-I think you l-look good wearing i-it." He admired.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah." He answered.

I giggled, he really look cute when blush and stutter at the same time. "C'mon, let's walk around." I said to him.

**Gaz's POV**

I've been never this close to a girl, since Preschool and that incident with J. And it made me very nervous, I was sweating and my face is paling. And she was holding my hand, just like when I was walking with J in Preschool. The memories came again to my head, I was afraid to puke or wet my pants in the front of her. I don't want that incident happened again.

When we saw Douchebag and Annie kissing not far from our location. Wendy tugged the sleeve of my hoodie, she asking if we can do the same like them. F*ck, if I puke, everything is over for me. She held both of my hands and closed her eyes, readying herself for me to kiss her. As I drew closer to her face, something started to fill my mouth. Oh no, not the-

"Euueeekkk!" I puked on her, twice.

**Out of thought, Wendy's POV**

"Uh, Gaz?" I called him. He didn't do anything when I asked him to kiss me. He just froze in place, his face is pale and sweating, eyes full of terror and his body is shaking. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Gaz!" I shouted. He finally came back to normal and looked around, as if something happened in his head.

"W-what?" He asked. Still sweating.

"Duh, do you know what you supposed to do?" I asked back, clearly annoyed with his answer.

He looked to the direction where Douchebag and Annie are. They still kissing, I wonder how long they could do that. "Oh, yeah. I-I'm sorry Wendy." He replied, "I-I just can't do this. I had a bad experience about kissing girls."

"What?" I asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I could've told you to not do this."

"I-I think w-we n-need to talk a-about th-this." He said, turning back to his stutter mode.

Well, Gaz explained me about how nervous he is when talking to girls. Especially, the ones he had a crush on, including me. The accident on the Preschool, when he wet his pants and puked on J (HAHAHAHA. Oh my god, it's really hilarious). I really need to contain my laughter, and I almost burst out laughing hearing it.

"Gaz, all you need is become confident. With it, all those accident will never happened." I said to him, still trying to contain my laughter. The word 'wet my own pants' and 'puke on J's face' keep repeating on my head.

"Ok-okay, I-I'll try." He replied, we began kissing.

**Katy's POV**

"You sure it's the right place Sophie?" I asked Sophie, who dragged me and Yuri with her psychic power. Right now, I'm just following the direction where my rock dragged my hand. And my shoulders felt hurt as Yuri trying to keep his balance on me by holding at my shoulders.

_"Yep. When you see it, it's a big surprise."_ She said.

"Hey Katy, is your rock really has a ghost in it?" Yuri asked, "Because it talked right in the front of me and you. And I'm either high, delusional, or someone drugged me with something."

"Yuri, for the hundred times. There's a soul trapped in my rock, and her name is Sophie." I replied, "Also, it's not a ghost. It's a soul."

"Okay." He said in flat tone, "Are you sure it's not a g-"

_"We're here!"_ Sophie cut him off.

"Stark's Pond?" I asked.

"Yep." She answered, "Look over here!" My rock created a red aura and it formed into an arrow, pointing to the direction where I could see Gaz and Wendy... kissing? What the f*ck is going on?

"Uh, Sophie. Is this what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"No." She answered, "What I mean, is this." She levitated an orange rock surrounded with bright yellow aura.

"Another fire rock!" I exclaimed. Not too hard, or it will alerted our presence to Gaz and Wendy.

"Yuri, do you want a fire rock?" I asked.

"Sorry, I already had a rock." He said, shoving his hand to his pocket and pulled out an aqua rock like J's, "The power is psychic, and I didn't need a fire rock."

"Then who's the perfect person for this rock?" I asked, "But, it's too precious to be ignored. At least someone must have it."

"Well, I think I know who he is." Yuri said.

**Douchebag's POV**

I was walking back to my house at afternoon, after Annie has brought me to Stark's Pond to hang out with her again. And we ended up kissing for 5 minutes straight. Ugh, I need to wash my lips when I got home.

When I walked to the front door, an orange rock with a note attached to it lay at the front stairs outside my house. I picked the rock up and began inspecting it.

**"Fire rock."** The note said.

Fire rock? The hell is that supposed to mean? I looked at Eric with Kyle and Kenny passing in the front of my house... I wonder. I concentrated on the rock and a small fireball appeared on my hand. No f*cking way! I have no idea how that happened, and my hand didn't burn at all. I threw the fireball at Eric and the back of his pants quickly caught on fire. I smiled as I saw Eric screamed and running in circle, trying to put the fire out. He ended up sinking his butt to a nearby snow pile to put it out, with Kyle and Kenny laughing at him.

I pocketed the rock and entered my house, I quickly headed to my room and locked the door. There are so many tricks I wanted to do with the rock.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : *sneeze* I just caught a flu yesterday, and *snort* I was writing this and some future chapters in my phone, sorry for more spelling and grammar errors. *cough violently***

**Gaz's POV**

Well, today is sunday. And everybody is enjoying the day off from school. Wendy has invited me to join her and some of our friends to walk around South Park. Sadly, Yuri went somewhere with Natasha and Tina, and Douchebag locked himself in his room for no reason. His parents said he didn't want to get out from his room from morning until now.

Now, I'm just walking with Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Token, Gaz, Katy, Mia, and Butters. We were freely roaming the town to enjoy the weekend. J were standing next to a stop sign, she coughed and turned the stop sign next to her into a frog. The frog hopped away as J coughed again, this time the frog froze on the sidewalks. What the hell is happening to her? She look sick, and her skin is paler than anything (Not paler than Katy does. But, almost the exact color as her skin).

"Timmy! Timmy! TIMMY!" Timmy screamed as he came zooming down the street. Looks like he's having fun, because he's sliding down on an ice track he probably made.

J decided to join him, she turned her shoes into ice skating shoes and headed to the track that Timmy has made. She let out her own shriek of excitement as she skate down the track.

"Hey guys, who wants to do some ice skating?" Katy asked, noticing what J is doing.

Everyone got what J is doing and raised their hands, including me. I pulled out my rock and started to change my sneakers into an ice skate, everyone who has the rock does the same (except Clyde, who hasn't mastered his power enough). J helped the ones who didn't have power rock to change their shoes into ice skates.

Well, everyone were enjoying the fun of skating around the ice track that Timmy has made. Luckily, no one noticed what we were doing. But somehow, the ice track was gone and all of us fell to the snow pile nearby. I manage to get out from the snow pile with everybody else, except Butters. His head was stuck on the snow pile.

"Uh, fellas? A little help please?" He asked.

I laughed for a moment, seeing how ridiculous it was . "Alright Butters, I'll help you out." I said.

I started to pull his legs, no avail. His head still stuck in the snow. Someone sneezed, and the snow pile was gone and Butters was freed. What the hell just happened?

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan came out of the house next to us, "What the f*ck just happened?" Cartman asked,"And why weren't we involved?"

J sneezed, she teleported up in the air and fell to the ground. "I got a cold and random stuff keeps happening, and Timmy made a ice rink around town, I don't know why Stan, Kyle, or Kenny weren't out here, but I don't give a f*ck what you do unless it's just that important." J explained. So, that's why weird stuff kept going on.

"Oh well then I told everyone in the fourth grade about the magic rock things." Cartman said, "And I'm not dropping that subject until I get one of my own."

"Damnit Cartman!" Almost all of us exclaimed. Why did the do that? Selfish Asshole.

"Fatass, why would you do that?!" Kyle asked.

"To get a magic rock of my own you dumb Jew." Cartman remarked.

"I think what you did lowered what microscopic thought of you possessing powers at all." I commented. "If even that much of a chance existed."

"Wait, all of you have those things?" Bebe asked, pointing to the rock on J's necklace.

"Yeah." Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Me, Katy, Mia, Token, Butters, and J replied.

"Here, psychic." J said, pointing at Stan. "Flyer." She listed, pointing to Kyle. "Light energy." Pointing at Kenny. "Flyer." Clyde. "Light energy." Me. "Dark energy." Katy. "Fire." Mia. "Earth." Token. "Earth." Butters. "I'm psychic, and Timmy has water powers."

"And why?" Wendy asked.

"I was bored one day." J stated, "Except, Katy, Mia, Gaz and I all just kinda found ours."

The mother of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman came outside. "Boys why are you all..." Mrs. Marsh stopped her question mid-way, noticing all of us.

J sneezed, I'm worried about something bad might happened. And it did, J was levitated off from the ground. F*ck, looks like everybody is going to know about the rock.

"Did that just happen or am I still drunk?" Mrs. McCormick asks out loud, Kenny face-palmed.

During that event, Me, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Mia, and Katy manage to found a way to leave the scene. Leaving J, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman to deal with their own problem.

**The next Monday, Butters' POV**

Aw, shucks. Thanks to Eric, everyone with power rock was stuck up in the tree for the entire recess. I felt bad for Timmy since he couldn't get up here. And this is not how everyone wanted to spend recess.

J and Kyle started to showing off their powers and taunting the mass of crowd below. Gaz and Kenny came up to the air using a plate of light, Katy does the same. I grew a large tree where nobody could get me, and Token. He created a tree cage that nobody could destroy it. Clyde and Kyle is up in the air, Clyde is trying to balance himself in the air, hopefully he will not fall to the ground. Mia created a ring of fire to protect herself, causing some kids to burned their own hands.

Eventually the bell ringed, but no one moved. After a few minutes, the teachers come out to see what's going on. They saw us ten fourth graders up in the air, a girl surrounded by fire, and a crowd of kids at the bottom.

"I would like to know what's happening here, m'kay?!" Mr. Mackay exclaimed.

"Well you're not!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes I am m'kay!" Mr. Mackey yelled, "Every normal child go back inside to class! The rest of you in the councilor's office!"

"No!" J shouted.

Suddenly, there's one gigantic explosion that destroy everything. And now we're falling through nowhere but darkness everywhere. Katy seems happy about it.

Then, a small glow comes from about ten feet away. Then a light flickered on. Where are we?

"Why are we in someone's dreamscape?" J asked out loud.

**A Second Big Explosion Later...**

Okay, we're now on the back of the school. But, looks like everyone is in opposite gender.

"Hey Butters!" Clyde, Kyle, Stan, and Token called me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Dude, you look like Courtney Love." Stan commented at my look, Kyle, Clyde, and Token agreed.

"So as you all." I said to them. All of us were looking ridiculous. Like, wearing a lipstick, eye makeup, with girl clothes on.

**One Final Explosion Later...**

Now we were back to normal. Hopefully it stay this way.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : I'm skipping some part into the interesting one *cough***

**Gaz's POV**

Word had went around about the new school about being built again. Turns out it was right, the school is being built again. When I asked the constructor about it, the school probably finished in 2 weeks. Damn, if J or Katy found out about me moved to South Park, I'm so dead. But, there's a chance that they might understand me.

Now, I was walking with J and Katy. Deciding to explain why I moved to South Park.

"Now, tell me why did you moved to South Park?" J asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us about it?" Katy said.

"Three reasons." I answered, "One, West Park Elementary is pretty f*cked up. Two, the teachers and people. And three..." I paused

"What's the third reason?" J asked.

"Remember that accident where I was tortured by Jessica?" I asked back.

"Yeah, you told me that." She answered.

I took off my scarf, revealing the scars I received from Jessica on my neck. Then, I took off my fingerless glove on my right hand, showing the burn marks I received from Jessica. It covers my entire hand, except for the fingers. The rock didn't help, the marks only faded a bit.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Katy said.

"Well, this is what she had done to me." I replied, "Now, I'm gonna show you two the worst. If you're not mind."

J and Katy nodded, I led them to the forest where I could took off my clothes without anybody else sees me. I took off my hoodie and put it with my scarf and glove on the ground. They seemed didn't mind with me opening my clothes in the front of them. I slowly took off the black shirt underneath it, revealing many larger scars all over my body, and it went to my upper arms and elbows. My black shirt cannot cover all of it, I also had a vertical stitch mark on the left side of my stomach.

They were stunned, seeing all of these scars on my body. See? Even through I look like a normal kid, I had a lot of dark secrets about my family. Especially about Jessica. And how disgusted I am when I mentioned or hear that name, she's the one who dishonored her own family, and mercilessly tortured her younger siblings and left them on the basement for a whole night. Because of her act, my family weren't allowed on West Park anymore. We had to start a new life on South Park, I think South Park were a lot better than my old town. The school, the teachers, the people. I started to explain them all of those things.

"So, that's the reason you moved to South Park?" J asked.

"Yeah." I answered, putting back my black shirt on. "And I'm not coming back, even if you threatened to kill me."

"Don't worry Gaz, now all of us know. And we never going to force you back to our old school." Katy said.

"Thanks, I know you guys will understand me." I replied, putting back my hoodie, scarf, and fingerless glove back on.

Now, it was their turn to explain their secret. Turns out, Katy was the one who burned the school down. She doing it because she's pissed off because of the teacher. Well, I'm not going to blame her. Because, half of the school wanted the building to be destroyed.

J explained how she had anorexic, legally watched by government, and legally proven... insane. She had a tattoo on her arms, and was forced to get that to signifies how 'threatening' she is. And how Emily summarized her criminal record. Wow, I never expecting that. I thought J was only selling drugs, and never doing such a thing like these. Damn.

**Meanwhile, Tina's POV**

Kenny has invited me to came to his house this night, he said that it was very important. I wonder why. This night is colder than usual, I clutched my sky blue jacket tighter as the cold wind blew through my face. I walked to the porch and knocked the front door. I waited for a few minutes until a woman with long red hair and tired eyes answered it, with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Uh, is Kenny home?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, "He's on the backyard, preparing something there." She took a sip of her beer.

"Okay... Thanks." I replied and entered the house, I headed to the backyard of Kenny's house. His house is pretty much a mess, trash littered on the floor, rats running around, couch and chairs isn't at best condition, and his parents is fighting each other with an older boy.

After I arrived at the backyard, Kenny was sitting on the barrels, doing something. I approached him and sat on the barrels next to him.

"Hey Kenny." I called.

"Oh, hey Tina." He replied.

"So, what's the reason you called me here?" I asked, "It sounded really important for you, what is it?"

"I'm gonna show you why I called you here." He said, taking a guitar next to him. He took off the hood of his parka and started singing.

_"Girl your heart, girl your face is so different from them others_

_I say, you're the only one that I'll adore_

_Cuz everytime you're by my side_

_My blood rushes through my veins_

_And my geeky face, blushed so silly yeah, oh yeah"_

_What? His voice changed from high pitched to an unusual deep, and soft voice. _

_"And I want to make you mine"_

_A pause._

_"Oh baby I'll take you to the sky_

_Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_

_And we'll be together till we die_

_Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

_Girl your smile and your charm_

_Lingers always on my mind I'll say_

_you're the only one that I've waited for_

_And I want you to be mine."_

Another pause.

_"Oh baby I'll take you to the sky_

_Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_

_And we'll be together till we die_

_Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

_And I want you to be mine_

_And I want you to be mine_

_Oh baby I'll take you to the sky_

_Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_

_And we'll be together till we die_

_Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

_Oh baby I'll take you to the sky_

_Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_

_And we'll be together till we die_

_Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine."_

"Oh my god Kenny." I gasped, "That is the most romantic thing you've ever did to me!"

"Really?" He asked, his voice returned to the normal high pitched.

"Yeah!" I answered cheerfully, "How long did you practicing this?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Pretty long." He took off the gloves from his hands. Revealing that some of his fingers are covered in band-aids. He must have practicing so hard with the guitar and ruined his own fingers.

"You really don't have to do this Kenny." I said.

"Well, I'm doing it because I... love you." He replied, pulling me into a kiss.

I never been kissed by a boy before, and this is the first time I was kissed by a boy. I feeling like I was never going to let go of this kiss. It made me felt better, now Kenny is my boyfriend. I wonder if Gaz or Gary already has a girlfriend for themselves.

A/N : The song used in this chapter is "Mine" by Petra and Ben Sihombing. I just found the song on the internet, and I think the song is perfect for Kenny to sing to Tina.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school stuff and barely interact with my computer. And my laptop is broken, I couldn't update once in a week this time around and I have to type this story in my phone. So, I'll give you three chapters for update today.**

**Enough with the talking, let's get to the story.**

**Gaz's POV**

"Okay students, in two weeks we will transfer back to our new school in West Park" The teacher said, the class yelled out various complaints.

What? Two more weeks and everyone will leave? Damn, time passes quickly.

J whispered something to Emily, and it made her giggled.

"J! If there is something you have to say, say it to the entire class." The teacher scolded.

"Who wants to bet when this one will burn down?!" She yelled. Oh no, she's doing it again.

"Principle's office! Now!" The teacher told her.

"Yay! I get to skip math class!" She exclaimed. Why did she always doing this?

"Julianna!" The teacher yelled, "Do you want detention?"

"Sure." J replied, "But did you have to use my full name? Seriously if your not respecting me I'm not respecting you. It can't be that hard to say one single letter."

"Go to the principle's office. Now." The teacher growled, she exited the class smiling. I face-palmed, she really enjoying pissing teachers off.

Lunch...

"You went to the principle's office for..." Kyle said.

"So who decided to tell J to act like Craig today?" Cartman asked, cutting him off.

"She does stupid stuff like that all the time." I answered, "One time in third grade she decided to talk back to the teacher and almost ended up expelled."

"You have to admit though it was hilarious." J commented, "Our third grade teacher was a bitch anyways."

"While that is true it doesn't mean you flip her off then cuss her out." I told her.

"Why not?" Craig and J asked at the same time.

"Because you don't do that to teachers!" I exclaimed

"Why not?" Craig and J repeated, I face-palmed. Sometimes she could be really annoying.

"Wait Gaz, your not stuttering." J said.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"So your not f*cking stuttering tell me why the universe is going to f*cking explode." J answered.

"Why would I be stuttering?" I asked, now it's my turn to annoy her.

"Because you're Gaz and you used to always stutter and then you just stopped out of nowhere. I know why you really stutter so you better start talking." J explained. I just realized that I'm not stuttering, guess Wendy was right. I just need to be confident, from now on. I'm not going to stutter in the front of the girls, especially the ones I had a crush on.

The bell ringed, I teleported outside. Realizing no more point of annoying J further.

Well, on the playground, everything has returned normal. No more crowd of kids curious about the power rock, thank god. But everyone is complaining about the new school being built, so complaints about leaving new friends and new friends leaving are going all around.

I headed to where Butters, Douchebag, Yuri, and some of my friends. Passing the arguing J, Emily, and Stan.

"Julianna Marcy Ciaphe are you two happy now? Why can't I make the decision?" J said.

Wow, so that's J's full name. She never told anyone before, and she seems arguing about which school she's going to with Stan and Emily. For myself, I have sworn to never, ever return to West Park. It brings many bad memories. My opinion is, stay in South Park and never return to West Park.

**Kenny's POV**

Well, my relationship with Tina went well. We like to hang out after the school, and only a few South Park kids knew about our relationship. Everything seems went well. She somehow got her own power rock from J, which is a light energy rock like mine and her brother. I don't know how she did that, all I know is, she begged and pleaded to J for a power rock. Anyway, I really didn't care how she did it.

We were walking together on the playground, searching for a perfect place to be alone without being disturbed. Finally, we found a tree that me and the ones who has the rock usually hide from the crowd of kids. When I was about to sit there, Tina pulled me into a direction and we hid behind the wall that surrounded the school.

"Tina, what are we doing?" I asked.

"You better look at that." She answered, pointing to a woman with long brown hair and a thick short blue streak at the left side of her hair, she wore a black coat, pants, and shoes. She was accompanied by two bodyguards wielding pistol, a man dressed in suit with another two bodyguards behind him handed her a suitcase full of money, in exchange of a suitcase full of drugs. From the language their speaking, it heard like spanish. Who is she?

"No, not her again." Tina muttered.

"You know that woman?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Who is she?"

"Jessica."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : This chapter is based on the episode itself, "Breast Cancer Show Ever". With added some characters and changes, if you all not mind with it.**

**The next day, Gaz's POV**

"Alright children. Yesterday, I assigned you all to homework to made a report, now who like to go first?" Mr. Garrison said.

I raised my hand, "Alright Gaz." Mr. Garrison said. The teachers started to calling me Gaz to distinguish between me and Jimmy Valmer. We both had the same first name, and the teachers will confused if they call us by our first name.

I got off from my seat and brought some papers with me. Wendy smiled at me, she's the one who gave me some materials for my report. Almost all of South Park and West Park kids knew about our relationship, Wendy is actually a nice girl. She liked to help me at math problems and homework, too bad Stan broke up with her for J.

"Today, I will report about a terrible things that could happened to a man. This can give a very terrible diseases to men. I'm talking about, a Testicle Cancer." I started explaining. Cartman chuckled at what I said.

"Testicle Cancer could happened, if..."

"Hehehe, he said it again." Cartman giggled, trying to contain his laugh.

"Is there a problem Eric?" I asked him, "Because testicle cancer isn't funny."

"Mr. Garrison, do we have to had a funny talk on this one?" Cartman said to Mr. Garrison, he started to giggled again.

"Eric, please let Gaz finish his report." Mr. Garrison replied.

I continued explaining, "Men could get a testicle cancer, if a radiation was near his balls. It will create a..."

"Hehehe, balls." Cartman giggled again.

"This is very important Cartman. What are you doing is offensive." I said to him in anger, he's being a dick again. I swear, I'm gonna kick his ass today.

"Me? You're the one said about killing balls." He replied, "Watch out guys! Gaz said that balls could kill people." He put his hands on his balls and started talking in deep voice, "Hey Gaz, I'm a killer balls and we're gonna get you. Roar, we're gonna get you."

"Would somebody please do something?" I asked Mr. Garrison.

"Eric, stop being offensive." He told him in flat tone.

"Gaz, you need to calm down. Your gonna get somebody killed by balls, I remember Stan's dad got his balls bigger for a free marijuana." Cartman said. This made Stan quite unhappy and the whole class are laughing except Wendy, Yuri, Stan, Kyle, Katy, Bebe, and Kenny.

Wendy buried her face on her desk, "Ugh, first breast cancer. Now this." She muttered.

...

Me and Wendy finished putting a poster about testicle cancer awareness next to Wendy's breast cancer awareness poster at the hallway.

"Look out everyone! There's some killer balls on the lose!" Cartman exclaimed, making some kids passing in the hallway chuckled. He never got enough to annoy people in a day, would he?

"The hell is your problem Eric? You know that testicle cancer isn't funny." I told him.

"Uh, maybe." He put his hands on his balls and speak with a deep voice again, "Roar, we're killer balls and we're gonna get you Gaz."

I felt my face reddened in anger, "Shut the hell or I'll make you shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really? What are going to do Gaz? You're gonna call your friends with rock to beat me?" He smirked.

"I'm going to kick your ass, with my bare hands." I said.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm standing here, let's fight here and now." He replied.

"After school. We fight after school." I told him.

"Really? After school? Dude, you're weak."

"As soon as the bell rings, we fight at the playground. AND YOU'RE GONNA F*CKING DIE." I yelled at him. I saw him gulped in shock.

Me and Wendy walked away, with Butters and Kenny announced the fight between me and Cartman.

**Lunch, Cartman's POV**

"Hey Cartman, dude." Kenny called, "Look at that table, Gaz is really pissed at you." Kenny pointed where Gaz is. He gave me a death glare, Wendy and Yuri is whispering something to him.

"Look, I'm just gonna beat and teach him some lesson. I'm not gonna make him to go to the hospital." I said.

"Okay, but I heard that he's good at hand-to-hand combat." Butters said.

"Yeah, and if you get beaten up again like the last time. We might think that you're a faggot." Craig followed.

I looked back at where Gaz is sitting, he's cracking his knuckles, and still giving me his death glare. I gulped and returned to my food, I need to find a way to stop this fight. I'm Eric Cartman, I always found an idea to do everything.

...

I approached Gaz on his locker, by the look on his face, he still mad at me. I hope this will work.

"Psst, Gaz. I wanted to apologize for what I done, I admit it was wrong. And I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"If you felt sorry, and you want to apologize. Then say it in front of everyone!" He replied out loud, attracting unwanted attention from the kids.

"Apologize?! That's not what I said pussy, you just don't wanna fight do you?" I exclaimed nervously.

"Yes I am! And I'm gonna kick the shit out of your fat ass!" He yelled, then left.

Apologizing to Gaz didn't work, let's try his girlfriend, Wendy. She's a stubborn girl, it might take a little effort to convince her.

...

"Hey, psst. Wendy." I called her from the closet.

"What?!" She replied in angry tone.

"I need to talk to you, just get inside." I said.

She walked in the closet, I closed the door.

"Listen Wendy, I think you need to stop your boyfriend. You don't want get him hurt, didn't you?" I told her.

Her face turned red in anger, "No! He's gonna kick the crap out of you. You just telling me this, because you want to get away from the fight didn't you?!" She yelled.

"Okay Wendy." I pulled out my wallet, "I got 30 dollars in cash, if you could stop-"

"No! There is nothing you can do to stop this fight!" She cut me off, "He's gonna shove your ass down your throat and make you eat your underwear!"

"Eat my underwear?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Alright Wendy, you're asking for it." I replied, pulling down my pants and my underwear.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I began eating my underwear, I admit it taste terrible than anything. I forced my underwear down to my throat with all of my strength and swallowed it.

"EW! Gross!" She said, running away from me and left the door open.

"But I eat my underwear!" I shouted to her, it made Craig, Clyde, Zach, Evan, and Katy staring at me.

"Hey, what's up dawg?" I asked them, they only raised their eyebrows.

Convincing Wendy didn't work, now it's time for Gaz's best friends.

...

I ran to Butters and Yuri at boy's bathroom, "Butters, Yuri. I really need your help." I told them.

"What is it Eric?" Butters asked.

"You two should stop Gaz." I answered, "Besides, you don't wanna saw him got hurt didn't you?"

"But, there's nothing we could do to stop him Eric." Yuri said.

"Dudes, he's your-" My underwear came out from my mouth, "Oh that's where I put those." I said, pulling the underwear off from my mouth and shoved it to my pocket.

"Anyway, he's your best friend dudes. He just acting nuts and you two should stop him." I continued.

Both of them gave me a sad face, "Eric, there's nothing we can do alright? We can't stop the decision that he has made." Yuri said.

"You know what?" I face-palmed, "You two are an incompetent faggot and Russian." I said to them before leaving the bathroom.

...

"... and so on kids, the mushroom produces spores which could be used to grow another mushrooms." Mr. Garrison explained about biology.

I looked at the clock placed on a wall, it almost the time for the fight. Damn, there's nothing I could do to avoid it. I tapped my finger on my desk nervously, I was sweating heavily and panicked inside my own head. I looked where Gaz was sitting, he still giving me his death glare. How long he could do that?

"Kick the shit out of him Gaz." Wendy whispered to him.

"For your homework today, make a report about social life or biology." Mr. Garrison said.

I looked to the clock again, in less than a minute the bell's gonna ring and it's over for me.

"Almost there." Butters said, Craig and Clyde smiled.

"Too bad I can't watch the fight." Katy said, "I have to go to the detention today."

"Yeah, you shouldn't bit Zach and Evan too hard just because they called you a vampire." J replied, "Now they ended up in the school clinic."

"Wait." I gasped, "That's it. I have to get detention, fast." I thought to myself.

I ran to Mr. Garrison's desk and climbed it, I took off my pants and faced my ass at Mr. Garrison. I took a deep breath and farted on his face.

He coughed a few times and closed his nose, "Eric, did you just..." He coughed again, "... fart on my face?"

"What's up? Fart on your face dawg, what's up with that?" I said to him.

...

"Welcome to detention m'kay. You have one hour before you could go home, use your time to study." Mr. Mackay said.

I put my hand behind my back and my foot on the desk, "Ah, sweet." I said. Finally, I could avoid the fight.

I heard a knock at the window, I looked at where the window is.

"TOMORROW MORNIG! YOU HEAR ME? YOU F*CKING DIE TOMORROW MORNING!" Gaz yelled from outside, he quickly pulled by Yuri and Butters away from the window.

No, it couldn't be this way. I successfully got a detention and avoid the fight today, now he wants to fight tomorrow? I need to think of a clever idea to avoid it. I must use... the same way as I did to Wendy.


	20. Chapter 20

**That night, Gaz's POV**

I was writing in a paper for the homework that Mr. Garrison has given. Wendy gave me some materials for my report for tomorrow, she's really helping me with everything.

"Jimmy, come downstairs! We need to talk to you!" My mother called.

"Not now mom, I'm busy with my homework!" I replied.

"JIMMY RODRIGUEZ, YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My father yelled from downstairs. I got off from my chair and headed downstairs.

I saw my parents looked mad at me, what the hell is wrong with them? I didn't do anything.

"Honey, did you bullying a kid at school?" My mother asked.

"What? No, I didn't do anything." I answered.

"Really? Proof it to us Eric." My father said.

I saw Cartman and his mother sat on the couch on the living room, he was crying and wiped some tears with a tissue, "I just tell him if we can be friends, but then he just wanted to beat me up." He cried and buried his face at his mother's shoulder.

"Now tell me, why you did this to Eric?" My father asked.

"Dad, he's being a jerk and said horrible things." I answered.

"Jimmy, no matter what person says. You don't respond with violence." My mother told me.

"If this happened again, you'll be grounded for two months! You hear me mister?!" My father yelled.

"Now say that you're sorry to him." My mother said.

I clenched my hands into a fist and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry." I said. He's really a manipulative bastard. Even adults believed his lies.

My parents turned on Cartman's mother, "We're sorry Mrs. Cartman, it won't happened again." My mother said.

"Oh, it's okay. Kids usually got into a fight because misunderstanding." Cartman's mother replied.

Cartman peeked behind his mother and stick his tongue out from his mouth, this made my face reddened in anger and clenched my fists tighter. That two-faced bastard! He's gonna pay for that! Then, he waved his middle fingers at me and silently giggled. When his mother turned to face him, he returned to his sad look and exited my house.

**The next day, Wendy's POV**

"Where is Gaz? He should've been here by now." J said.

"Look! There he is!" I shouted, pointing to Gaz. He looks like in a bad mood, because he's looking at the ground in anger. I don't know why, maybe Cartman is using the same method when I wanted to fight him. Damn Cartman, he's really a pussy.

"Are you gonna fight with me?" Cartman asked.

"You know why I can't." Gaz answered, still looking mad.

"Pfft, you can't fight?" Cartman said, "Why?"

"Because you went crying to my house last night with your mom!" Gaz replied.

"What are you talking about chicken? You scared to fight? Bak bak bak bak bak!" Cartman mocked.

"What are you waiting for Gaz? Kick the shit out of him." Katy said.

Gaz turned to Katy, "I can't!" He said, walking to the school.

The crowd let out an "AW!" and everyone started to head to the school.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Kyle said.

Yuri approached me and put his hand at my shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No Yuri, I'm just worrying about Gaz. He looked depressed for the last two days, and I'm also worrying about his attitude." I answered. Gaz could be very violence when he's angry, and he easily angered by some jerk like Cartman. I'm worrying if he hurt himself or someone.

"I'm his best friend, and I know his life and attitude for a long time. He easily comforted by someone that close to him, you just need to calm him down. Do you understand?" Yuri told me.

"Okay." I replied.

...

I found Gaz in the hallway. He's doing something at his locker and slammed it shut. He still looked very angry and depressed. I hope could calm him down, it might took some effort to do it.

"Hey Gaz, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He answered in angry tone, "Listen Wendy, I'm in a bad mood. I just don't want to talk to anyone."

"Gaz, you need to calm down." I told him, "I know Eric is being a dick and likes to pisses you off, but he just being a pussy. He doesn't want to fight with you because he scared of you."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Now take a deep breath and clear your mind, forget him." I said.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, doing what I've told him. "Thanks Wendy, you really " He smiled at me.

"No problem, that's what friends do right?" I replied.

"Okay, by the way." He pulled out a blue rock from his pocket, "I found it at my backyard. It's a water rock, you could have it."

"What? But, why didn't you give it to someone else?" I asked.

"Nah, Tina already had a light energy rock. She just begged and pleaded to J to made one for her." He explained, "And Gary is just as same as Cartman, and I thought of you. Just consider it as a thank you gift from me."

He handed me the rock, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." He replied. We began kissing, I don't care if someone spotted us.

**Class, Gaz's POV**

"... So, for the conclusion of my report. The forest that burned or cut down, the responsible side must re-plant every tree that gone. The end." Butters finished his report about environmental damage. Everyone clapped for him as he returned to his seat.

I looked at Wendy, she smiled at me, she couldn't wait for recess. She wants me to train her to use power rock, and I also felt same. I've been practicing with the water rock a few times, is just as amazing as the others.

"Alright children we have time for one more report before recess. Who like to go?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Cartman raised his hand, "Alright Eric." Mr. Garrison replied.

He cleared his throat and began reading, "My report is about top 5 stupid things at this school; #1: Killer tits and balls, they are something about cutting off boobs and balls or stuff like that."

This made me got my anger back, that unbelievable bastard! He just won't stop doing stuff like this!

"#2: Jews and Russians. Jews are evil, and Russians are terrorists. We don't trust them at all." He continued, Kyle and Yuri gave him an angry look.

"#3: Magic Rocks. They just a stupid made up rocks that have a 'magic power', including the ones who made it and found it." This made the ones who had magic rock looked angry, including me and Wendy. J is the most angriest.

"#4: Mexicans, and Africans aka Black People. They are poor, cheap, sick, and annoying people that lives in the desert. Also, they are a burden to all of us." Me and Token growled, that racist fat f*ck! I'm gonna make him pay for that!

"#5: About Mysterion's identity..." Kenny's eyes widened

"Alright Eric, that's enough you smartass!" Mr. Garrison cut him off before he could finish his report.

I ran to him and grabbed his jacket, "You think this is funny?! YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I yelled at him.

"Gaz, GAZ!" He said.

"Jimmy Rodriguez to the principle office, Jimmy Rodriguez to the principle office now!" Principle Victoria said from the speaker.

"F*CK!" I screamed, walking outside the class. I heard Cartman laughing and everyone's eyes staring at me.

...

"Now Jimmy, I heard there's going to be a fight at school. Is that true?" Principle Victoria asked.

"No ma'am, there isn't going a fight." I answered, looking at the floor. "And please, just call me Gaz."

"Okay Gaz." She replied, "But, did you know that Wendy Testaburger fought Eric Cartman?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because I let her do it." She answered, "I heard a report about cancer awareness you've been spread around with Wendy. You should that I fought it about 7 years ago."

"Really ma'am?"

"Yes, Wendy has fought Eric, because she has to fight the cancer. Now it's your turn to do it. When there is a cancer you must fight it, you must not let that fat little lump make you be powerless, because cancer will take everything from you." She explained.

"But, my parents said if I fight-"

"Do not listen what people tells you, you have to ignore what people says because it's your fight. That's what Wendy had done, and she had done it well."

I clenched my fist, Principle Victoria's word fueled my passion and anger to fight Eric. "Yes ma'am, I will do what you said." I said, full of determination.

"Remember, when there is cancer, you have to fight it. Now get out there and show Eric what are you made of." She replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Recess, Gaz's POV**

I gathered Wendy and Butters in the front of my class, "Wendy, Butters. Tell everyone that I'm going to fight Eric now." I told them.

"Wait, Principle Victoria let you do that?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, you want your parents to ground you?" Butters questioned.

"I don't care if my parents ground me, and yes Principle Victoria let my do it." I answered.

"You know, when there is a cancer..." Wendy started to say.

"You have to fight it, I know." I finished her sentence.

"Alright Gaz, we're gonna tell everyone. J-just make sure you didn't get hurt too badly." Butters said, sometimes he just as caring as Wendy is.

...

I led the way toward the playground with a crowd of kids behind me and Wendy and Butters beside me. They were cheering for me and a few of them are; Kyle, Clyde, Craig, Token, Yuri, Jimmy, Bebe, Katy, J, Kenny, and pretty much the kids that hate Cartman.

Butters went ahead to tell Cartman, "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "I'm gonna kick his ass." I took off my hoodie and threw it at the floor, I untied my scarf and handed it to Wendy.

"You seems really care about your scarf, why?" She asked.

"My grandmother made it for me, I'll explain it later when I get this over with." I replied.

She stared at me for a few seconds before facing away from me. I think she's looking at the scars on my neck and upper arms, since those things weren't covered by my black shirt.

We exited the school and headed to the playground, where Cartman is looking worried and panicked at the same time. The kids formed a crowd, leaving a large circle in the middle of it for the fight.

"Uh... What's up dawg? Can't wait to see the fight?" Cartman said to the crowd nervously.

"Gaz, I'm gonna tell your parents about this." He whispered.

"I don't care!" I yelled, "If you're scared to fight, just tell everyone about it!"

He turned to the crowd, "Guys, recess is almost over. I think we should-"

"Shut up and fight!" Kyle cut him off.

"Yeah!" Clyde, Craig, Token, Yuri, Jimmy, Timmy, Bebe, Katy, Kenny, and Butters followed.

"Fine, you asked for it!" He said, taking off his jacket.

He readied himself to fight, but I already punched him first. He fell to the ground, the crowd gasped in shock. He got up again and fixed his pants, he threw a punch to me. I barely manage to blocked it and it hit the left side of my jaw.

Something is dripping from my lips, I wiped it with my hand and saw it. Blood. "Heh, it's that all you got?" I taunted.

He growled and threw many punches at me, I blocked all of it but the last one made me bounced a few feet away. I saw him charging at me, I tackled his foot and made him fell to the snow with his face first. He quickly stood up and punched me square in the face, I felt my nose started to bleed. I replied him by sending some punches into his face and chest.

But he doesn't gave up with the bruises and black eye that I gave him, he quickly grabbed my neck, starting to choke me out of breath and lift me off from the ground. Evil smirk appeared in his face. He wanted to kill me, isn't he? I was struggling for breath as lungs started to burning. I saw his balls were unguarded. My dad said to never, ever to kick someone's balls when you were fighting. But, this is a life or death sentence. Why did I think of that?!

I decided to break the rule and kicked his balls, he winced in pain and I started to punching and kicking his face and body. When he has bloody face and bruises everywhere, I jumped and spun 360 degrees in the air, delivering a spinning kick into his face for the finishing move. He fell to the ground motionless. I kicked him 3 times and he yelped in pain. I sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm finished!" I exclaimed. Mr. Mackay has arrived at the scene.

"Uh, somebody call the principal m'kay?" Mr. Mackay said to the crowd.

I got up and exited the crowd, I felt all the eyes were on me. I felt guilty for beating up Cartman, but that's what he deserved. He's making fun of cancer and now he learned the lesson. I walked back into the school, heading to the bathroom to clean myself. I wiped the blood that gushing from my nose with my hand, it's pretty bad. Maybe I go to the school clinic.

"Gaz!" Wendy called me, I turned around to saw her running toward me, "Gaz! That was awesome! You beat the crap out of Cartman like he was nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Well, at least that reduced the guilty feeling over Cartman for beating him up. But I'm still hate him for that.

"So, you promised me to tell why you really care for your scarf." Wendy said. Oh, I told her that. Didn't I?

"Yeah." I answered. She handed me back the scarf and I put it back on my neck.

"Well, my grandma made this for me..." I started to explain.

**After the school, J's POV**

Well, the fight was quite surprising for all of us. No one really thought that Gaz will beat Cartman easily, and Kenny has made a big profit for the today's bet. I heard he made about 30 dollars from that fight.

"Wendy! No! Try to focus!" A familiar voice yelled. I think it's from the field.

"Ah! Now I'm all wet!"

I quickly headed into the field, where I could see Wendy and Gaz (without his grey hoodie) were soaked wet. I had no idea what happened, clearly, Gaz were telling something to Wendy about focusing on her power. Wendy suddenly blasted a huge amount of water out from her hand, knocking them both to a nearby mud puddle. They both laughed and starting to throwing mud to each other.

Wait, since when Wendy got her own power rock? And who gave her the water rock? If water, physic, fire, light and dark energy were found. That leaves air and earth somewhere in the woods. Well, with the exception of Yuri, he found his own physic rock at Russia. Maybe, there's a lot of them scattered around the world. Well, maybe. And it seems Gaz and Wendy getting along well.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : This is probably the last update for this week, I'm having an exam for next week.**

**Lunch, Gaz's POV **

"You all randomly burst out singing yesterday?" J asked. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman nodded.

J smirked, "I'm going down to South Park gonna have myself a time." She sang.

"Friendly faces everywhere! Humble folks without temptation!" Stan and Kyle suddenly blurted out.

"What the hell?!" Kyle exclaimed. What a weird thing.

"Ha! Those were the song lines I forgot yesterday! But I didn't..." J trailed off, then shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyways."

"Why aren't you panicking about not coming back to South Park?" Clyde asked.

"Homeless means practically no rules for me Clyde. I can go anywhere at any time." J told him. Clyde face-palmed.

"Well today is boring as hell." Kenny said, "Or as boring as hell is for me."

"Kenny your not f*cking immortal!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Oh no." I muttered. Not all the immortal things again, I'm starting to get a headache.

"Info." J said.

"Kenny and Tina claim they're not able to die." I stated. Every morning, Tina will whining about why I didn't remember she died last night. So I bought some aspirin to my house, in case if Tina whining again and I got a headache.

J goes blank eyed for a moment. A few minutes later, her rock is sitting in the middle of the table. Showing a hologram of Kenny being run over. Then Tina being crushed by a metal support beam. Wait, when this is all happened? I swear, I've seen these before. But when? Maybe, it's just a dream or something.

"So that's what those dead trees were." J said, "There are tons of them."

"I f*cking told you bitches!" Kenny exclaimed, "I f*cking told you!"

"Calm yourself Kenny." At least five people at the table said, Kenny ended his small rant.

The bell rang, "I swear they're making lunch period shorter each chapter!" Tweek exclaimed.

"No Tweek they're already mad at me for that." J said, "Calm down before they make coffee non-existent."

"Gah!" Tweek yelled. Yeah, Tweek has broke the fourth wall a few times, and it made an author and Katy mad at him. He need to stop doing that before they make coffee non-existent in this world.

Everyone rushed to the playground.

**After the school...**

"Now tell me, why are you dragging me to Cartman house?" I asked. Kenny has arrived as Mysterion and dragging me and Token to Cartman's house for no apparent reason.

"Secret meeting." He answered.

"So, what are the bad guys doing?" Token asked, "Is it worst than a dictator trying to take over the world?"

"Yep." Kenny answered, "And this meeting will discuss a mission that needed all of our members to do it."

After we arrived at Cartman's basement, everyone was in costume. Wait, where's J and Stan? And for some reason, Yuri was in costume. He wore a grey hood, white cape, brown belt, white jacket, and black mask covered his eyes.

"Alright guys, PsyChick and ToolShed are absent for today." Kenny said, "But, we have something bad."

"Is it worst than a dictator trying to take over the world?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, it's worst than a dictator trying to take over the world." Kenny answered, "We have a drug lord setting up a drug warehouse at South Park." Everyone gasped.

"White Thief has given me this information." Kenny started to explain, pulling out a piece of paper. Wait, White Thief is Yuri's alter-ego name? "The drug lord has been hunted down by the CIA and FBI for a long time, this guy moved from place to place, state to state, country to country. Even the British MI6 and FSO special agents around the world intervened in this search."

"Wait, James Bond intervened in this thing?" Token questioned.

"Tupperware, there is no James Bond in the real world. He's a fictional character." Yuri replied.

Kenny cleared his throat, "Anyway. From what the White Thief has acquired from the FBI and CIA site, she moved from America to Brazil. Then Peru, Cuba, Haiti, Spain, France, Russia, Japan, Southeast Asia, Columbia, Mexico, and then back to America." I felt something wrong when he said 'she', could it be Jessica?

"Wow, that's a lot of country." Kyle commented.

"Yeah, and record said. She's been selling drugs around the world, from marijuana to cocaine and every type of drugs and weapons. CIA said this guy is hard to catch, even the MI6 couldn't find her exact location. And now she's setting up a new drug warehouse somewhere at the South Park woods. Our job is to stop her before she sell any drug."

"And how are we going to stop her?" Katy asked.

"That's the problem." Kenny answered, "We need at least two people to infiltrate the warehouse so the others could storm the warehouse. Unfortunately, she speak in spanish, and the guards too. And we need someone that fluent speaking in spanish."

I raised my hand, "I'll do it." I said, "I speak fluent in spanish."

"Good, now we need one more who speak fluent in spanish." Kenny replied, "Anyone?"

Silence filled the room. Well, I can't just go alone and do it all by myself. It's a suicide mission.

"Well, I'll come with Gaz." Butters said from the cage. "I learn some spanish when I got lost in Mexico."

"It's settled then. Captain Justice and Professor Chaos will go and infiltrate the warehouse, after they shut down the power. The rest of us will storm it and take down the drug dealer." Kenny explained.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : Sorry for the (very) late update! And sorry for the broken spanish and russian in this chapter, I was using the google translate...**

**South Park Woods, Butters' POV**

"Remember, speak only in spanish. And contact us when you manage to get inside." Kenny said, before leaving me and Gaz at the forest. Alone. It's creepy, and cold, and misty. I hate this forest. It always gives me the creeps.

"Butters, the warehouse isn't far from here. We could walk from here." Gaz told me. I nodded. He picked up a suitcase of money we used to fool the guards. Yuri phone called the drug lord first to make sure we were really want to buy something from her. He also gave us a radio to contact Coon and Friends once we were inside.

We walked through the forest. Following a brown gravel road at the forest. After a few minutes, we arrived at a snow covered area with a large warehouse in the middle of it. Guards were everywhere, electric fence were set surrounding it. How are we gonna past this?

"Quietos! (Freeze!)" A voice yelled, "Quién es usted hijos?! (Who are you kids?)" Uh oh. We're spotted.

We turned around and saw two guards pointing their guns at us, "Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? (What are you two doing in here?)" One of the guards asked.

"Cálmate, estamos aquí para ver a su jefe. (Calm down, we're here to see your boss.)" Gaz answered.

"Nuestro jefe? Qué trato ha hecho usted con nuestro jefe? (Our boss? What deal have you made with our boss?)" The guard asked.

Gaz showed them the suitcase, "Algunas armas buenas y drogas para vender.(Some nice weapons and drugs to sell.)" He answered.

"S-Sí, traemos ningún daño. (Y-yes, we bring no harm.)" I followed.

The guards lowered their weapons, "Bueno. (Good.)" The guard replied, "Ramirez! Tome este de los niños para cumplir con la Sra. Rodriguez! (Ramirez! Take this kids to meet Ms. Rodriguez!)"

"Si. (Yes.)" The other guard replied and took us inside the warehouse.

We followed the guard inside the warehouse, it was pretty large. And noisy. Lots of crates being carried by forklifts and some employees. He led us toward the second floor and to the end of the hallway, where a wooden door was placed. The guard opened the door and we entered the room, there was a women sitting at a chair, facing away from us and smoking a cigarette.

"Boss, we have kids that ordered the stuff." The guard said in thick spanish-accented english.

The woman snapped her finger and I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground and so as Gaz. Oh hamburgers, what happened? Why did she know about us? I felt my radio crackled to life before I went unconscious.

**Yuri's POV**

"Gaz, Butters. Do you hear me?" I said to the radio, the two hasn't responded yet since I call them 5 minutes ago. "Gaz, Butters. Please answer the call."

"Your friends has been captured." A sinister woman voice answered, "There is nothing you could do now."

"What? Who is this?! Gaz, Butters! Answer please!" I said. What happened to them?!

"It doesn't work. Your little friends is in my hand, and they will die soon." She laughed evilly. "In a slow, but painful way."

"Chert voz'mi! (Dammit!)" I cursed in Russian. Slamming my fist into a nearby tree.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Mysterion/Kenny asked.

"That guy got Gaz and Butters, and she's gonna torture them to death soon." I answered.

Everyone gasped, "What are we going to do now?!" Bradley asked desperately.

"We can't just attack the warehouse and bust them out!" Kyle said, "We're gonna get ourselves killed!"

"But, how are we going to free them?" Katy asked.

"Everyone, calm down!" Kenny said, "We're going to do the plan B."

"Plan B?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, plan B." Kenny replied.

Katy's POV

Ah damnit. Gaz and Butters was captured, and Kenny wanted us to retreat to Cartman's house?! How ironic, the drug lord said if we didn't hand her about 200 thousand dollars, she's gonna kill Gaz and Butters. I swear, if I met her. I'm gonna bit her fingers off, and I'm gonna pull her eyes off from her brain!

"Alright guys, listen up." Kenny said, "Gaz and Butters has been captured, but before we discuss our plan. I want you all to meet our new member."

New member? Wow, he never tell us that. Probably Tina, or someone with power rock.

"Now, I want you all to meet our new member." Kenny said, "Hey, you can come out now." He told someone behind the curtain.

The curtain opened, everyone gasped when we saw him. No way, it couldn't be him. But, seriously. Why him? Why Kenny chose him? This is unbelievable.

**A/N : Who is this new member? Why Kenny chose him? And will Coon and Friends save Gaz and Butters in time? Have fun waiting for the next chapter! Review and let me know what you want for the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : I awake for 2 weeks straight... Just for a chapter?! Please... appriciate it by giving me a review! *fell to the floor with face first***

**Katy's POV**

"Now, I want you all to meet our new member." Kenny said, "Hey, you can come out now." He told someone behind the curtain.

The curtain opened, everyone gasped when we saw him. No way, it couldn't be him. But, seriously. Why him? Why did Kenny chose him? This is unbelievable.

"D-Douchebag?" Kyle stuttered.

He did nothing, he just gave us an odd stare. Which is the thing he always do when he doesn't talk. His costume is. Well, if you're an Elder Scrolls fan, or if you ever played Skyrim. Probably you know what Dovahkiin looks like. Because he dressed up as him! Minus the weapons he brought in the game. He wore a black helmet that covered his eyes with twin thorn on both sides, black vest with a white shirt underneath it, brown belt, black pants, shoes, and fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Meet the Dragonborn." Kenny introduced him, "Now, we need to discuss the plan to free Gaz and Butters before Tina kills me because letting her brother died at the hands of a drug lord."

**Gaz's POV**

What the f*ck just happened?! The back of my head felt hurt and pounding. I was tied into a chair with Butters sitting across me, also tied into a chair. The thing I also noticed is that I was shirtless! And so is Butters. But now he could clearly see the scars on my body, luckily they were starting to fade.

Where are we? We were sitting in a dark room, only a single light illuminated the room. My hands were tied into the chair's arm rest. I struggled to get free, but my legs are tied together. If I could free one of my hand, I could used my rock to get us out from here.

"Ah, isn't this my lovely little blonde brother, Jimmy Silva de Rodriguez." A woman voice said.

"I'm not blonde!" I shouted to where the voice came from. It's my usual reaction when someone called me blonde or 'blondie', I hate it.

A woman came from the shadows, she had a long brown hair and a thick short blue streak at the left side of her hair, she wore a black coat, pants, and shoes. F*ck, not her. I felt my hands and foot went cold, they starting to shaking out of fear. Cold sweat dripping from my forehead.

I struggled to free myself. No, this couldn't happened! I don't want to be tortured again! God, please help me! Make the author do something to save me! Wait, did I just broke the fourth wall? No I didn't. Great, now I sounded like J... And probably Katy.

"Hello Jimmy, we meet again." Jessica said. She pulled out a large kitchen knife and bone shear, next she pulled a table with many torturing device, including a propane burner. That f*cking psycho is going to torture me to death, is she?

**Katy's POV**

After we took out the guards outside, it's time to knock the door and give our greeting to Ms. Drug Lord. I admit, Douchebag really skilled at fighting, and farting. He used the fire rock that Yuri and I gave to him about a month ago, and how does he do it? He put the rock in the front of his ass and faced it toward the enemy, then he make the rock to create a fire and farted. And the fire is enough to knock out the guards. What does this ability called? Uh... I think I'm gonna call this ability Fart Ro Dah. Hey, I'm an Elder Scrolls fan. What do you want? Sue me? Fine, go ahead. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. We should get back to the story.

We approached the warehouse and stopped at the front door, Douchebag faced his ass and fire rock at the door and prepared to unleash a Fart Ro Dah.

**Gaz's POV**

F*cking psycho bitch! She reopened my old scars using the kitchen knife and burned both of my hands using the propane burner. God, it f*cking hurts! I've felt a lot of pain in my life, but this is the worst! Both of my hands is blistered from being burned, and blood is dripping from my scars. She laughed evilly. Why did she enjoying torturing me?! Wait, she's a psychopath remember?

"I'm going to enjoy this. Killing you over, over, and over again!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What do you mean, killing me over, over, and over again?" I asked.

"Why? Didn't mom and dad tells you already that you were one of those immortal thingy?" She questioned. What is she talking about?

"Huh, immortal? But, I'm a mortal being. There's no such thing as immortal." I said.

She face-palmed, "Look, mom and dad gone into a cult meeting ten years ago when mom still pregnant with you and Tina. I was given an ability to see death of the immortals, and revive both mortal and immortal being. And they put a spell into you and Tina to make you two an immortal so they could use you two later." She explained, "I don't remember much that time. I've tortured and killed Tina many times in the basement, and she's just gonna come back in the morning so I could kill her again!"

"But, why I didn't remember her dying?" I asked.

"Because you haven't feel a single death yet, once you feel it. You're gonna taste it over and over again for the rest of your life!" She answered, "And now will be your first death before I killed you over and over again."

I heard a loud explosion from outside the room we were in, then gunfire and the yelling from the guards. A guard opened the door not far from where we are in a panicked state.

"Ms. Rodriguez! We have some government agents and super freak kids in costumes that have some kind of powers broke into our warehouse!" The guard said. Yes! They're here!

"What?! How could kids and government agents found a heavily guarded and remote warehouse located in the middle of nowhere?!" She yelled, "Where did they come from Torres?"

"I don't know! They-" A large wooden hand grabbed him, must be Token. "Qué demonios es esto?! Déjame ir! (What the hell is this?! Let me go!)" He yelled in spanish before being pulled away and screamed like a girl.

A bright light illuminated the room, Kenny appeared in his Mysterion costume, he was accompanied by an agent with thin black hair. Kenny used telekinesis and threw Jessica into a nearby wall, knocking her unconscious. Then he used his rock to release the rope that tied both of my and Butters' hands. I rubbed my wrists. It was bright red and has some scratches.

"What took you so long?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Yuri called the government agents to come here and capture that drug lord." Kenny answered, "Now let's get out from here." He levitated Jessica's unconscious body and handed it to the agent.

"Thanks kids, I'll take care this lady." The agent said, pulling out a pistol and exited the room through a door.

"Who is he?" I asked Kenny.

"Probably one of the british agent." Kenny answered.

I put on my clothes and scarf before heading outside the room, outside was a mess. Bodies, boxes, and weapons were scattered everywhere. Gunfights between government agents and Jessica's guard was still happening, and my friends were busy fighting the guards.

"Hey kid." A voice said, I saw a wounded goverment agent wearing black glasses clutching his stomach laying on the exit door. "Look, if you can help me. I'll help you too."

I headed to where he was laying, I offered my hand to him. He took it and pulled out a dagger and stabbed my stomach with it. I looked to my stomach, the dagger pierced through my stomach and it f*cking hurt so much! I've been stabbed before by Jessica, but the difference is she was using a small and blunt kitchen knife, and he was using a long and sharp dagger. He pulled out the dagger from my stomach and kicked me, I fell to the ground. Clutching my bleeding stomach.

"GAZ!" Kenny and Butters screamed, they were quickly distracted to fight the guards that attacked them.

"Listen kid, Jessica wants you dead. And you and your friends are gonna die soon." He told me, I coughed out some blood. "No one survived from Jessica's chief assassin!"

He raised the dagger high in the air, ready to finish me. "NOOOO!" A voice screamed.

Suddenly a flying and transparent black figure grabbed him and slammed him to a wall. The figure looks like a 9 year old girl with a ponytail, "GAH! WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?!" The man yelled.

"Don't you ever touch him!" The figure replied. She started to throwing and slamming the man for a few seconds before ripping his body apart. Limbs and blood fell and and coated me and the rest of my friends and surviving government agents.

"Yuck! This is disgusting." Yuri complained.

The horror, I never saw a lot of blood in my life, it's just giving me a mixture of grossed and scared feelings. And now I'm seeing it with my own eyes. It's real, not like the ones I've seen in tv and video games.

"Hey kid! Behing you!" An agent yelled, I felt a very painful pain in my back before I starting to losing consciousness.

**A/N : Hope you like this action-packed chapter, I'm so tired. *yawn***


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : An OC has been submitted for this story, just telling you guys anyway...**

**Yuri's POV**

Oh no, Gaz has been shot in the back by a guard, the exit door has been blocked by fire, and now we and the rest of surviving goverment agents struggling to fight the swarm of guards that ambushed us. Well, at least we just have to wait for backup to arrive.

"Ah! The Werewolf! It escaped!" A guard yelled.

"Arrgghh! It's attacking me!" Another guard yelled.

"It's eating him!" A guard exclaimed.

We saw many panicked guard storming out from the storage room. A wolf with pitch black fur, three blood red claw marks on the right side of it's neck, razor sharp teeth, dark red eyes, and long furry tail emerged from the storage room and starting to attack the guards.

"Mysterion, do we need to kill it?" A government agent asked Kenny.

"No, looks like the wolf is on our side." Kenny answered.

Well, we just kinda sit there, watching the wolf to kill the remaining guards. "Do you guys mind if I update my status on facebook for a while?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, Clyde." Kenny answered.

I pulled out my phone and logged in to facebook, well there's a new post from Clyde.

_"Watching a wolf killing many of the drug lord guards."_

_Kenny and 5 others like this._

_Butters : I think it's more like a horror show for me..._

_Cartman : What? How could I miss all the shit?! You guys suck!_

I liked the post and pocketed back my phone. It took about 5 minutes for the wolf to kill all the remaining guards, according to my watch. The black wolf just staring at us with it's red eyes.

Suddenly, the wolf transformed into a girl with long black hair, light brown skin, and dark red eyes. She looks about 14, she wears a black jacket with white stripes and long black pants. Just in a puff of smoke, well, I guess she really is a werewolf or some sort.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked her.

"The name's Abyss." The girl answered, "That bitch imprisoned me a month ago when I was looking for food in the forest. And speaking of which, what are you kids doing here with a bunch of government agents?"

"We're Coon & Friends, and we're here to save our friends." Kenny replied.

"Oh. By the way, why did your clothes covered in blood? What are you guys doing? Killing zombies with chainsaw?" Abyss asked.

"Uh no. You can thank Sophie for ripping that guy who stabbed Gaz earlier into a million pieces." Katy answered.

"Sophie?" Everyone except me asked. Yeah, Sophie is a girl who had her soul trapped inside Katy's dark energy rock. I don't know why, but Katy said that she was mauled by a bear in her sleep. Poor Sophie. I wish I could see her in human form.

"What's that Sophie?" Katy pulled out her dark energy rock and put her ear on it, "That's okay Sophie, you can sleep if you're really tired." Katy whispered into the rock. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Did she just... talking to a rock?" Token asked.

"Timmy!" Timmy replied.

"Okay, and are you guys just gonna... let your friend there bleed to death?" Abyss pointed to the unconscious Gaz, who was laying in a pool of his own blood. Damnit, we forgot about him!

Abyss put her ear into Gaz's chest. "I barely could hear any heartbeat, his condition is critical. We better get him to the hospital before worse thing happen."

"Take him to my house." Kenny told her, "I probably could help him."

**Gaz's POV**

I awoke by a light shining through a window, I used my hand to block it from hitting my face. Damn, what happened when I was out? Did my friends survived and saved me? Or did I was saved by some random people like in the movies? Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache with all of these thoughts in my head.

"Awake already?" A high pitched voice said. I turned my head to the direction where the voice came from, only to see Kenny standing beside me. Without using the hood of his parka that covered his face.

"I'm surprised that a boy like you could survive a stab and a shot in the back." A long black haired girl with light brown skin, and dark red eyes who wore an unzipped black jacket with white stripe and a red shirt underneath said. "By the way, the name's Abyss."

"My name is Gaz." I introduced myself to Abyss, "By the way, where am I?"

"In my room." Kenny answered. I quickly scanned my surrounding. Moldy walls, broken closet door and shelves, posters of tan woman wearing bikini, and stack of playboy magazine on the floor. Yep, definetely Kenny's room.

My body felt hurt everywhere, especially my stomach and back. I looked at my body and hands. Bandaged. With thick bloodstain on my stomach, and I barely could move the fingers on my bandaged hands. When I was about to ask where he got this bandages, I already know the answer. _"Duh, magic rock idiot."_

"Where are my clothes?" I asked. I felt uncomfortable with all my body bandaged and left nothing to wear except my underpants.

"Uh... when I was trying to wash it..." Kenny scratched the back of his head and let out a small chuckle, "It didn't end well, your clothes ruined because of the blood. The only thing that survive is your scarf."

He pulled out my scarf from his pocket, the color changed from bright red into blood red. But, hey. At least my favorite scarf survived. "Um... can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't think wearing ruined and blood covered clothes does not preventing my parents to ground me for a full year. Or kicked out from my house."

"Sure." Kenny replied.

Well, Kenny was quite kind. He let me borrow one of his orange parka, trousers, white shirt, a pair of brown gloves, and a pair of socks and black shoes. For some reason, it felt weird wearing this parka.

I say goodbye and left Kenny's house, Kenny said something about good luck for not getting killed on the way home. Okay, that's... weird. Anyway, I quickly headed to the direction where my house is located. God, it's snowing and the air is freezing! I'm going to catch a cold if I didn't get home in time. The word that Jessica said last night still stuck in my head.

_"Because you haven't feel a single death yet, once you feel it. You're gonna taste it over and over again for the rest of your life!"_

Could it be true? That I'm an immortal? But, maybe immortal in different way? I don't know anything about this, I have to ask mom and dad about this cult they had gone into 10 years ago. But, how they will react if I asked it? Maybe I should stop asking question to myself and focus back on getting home. I felt something bad is going to happen in no time, and-

**Screeech... BOOM! CRASH! **

Whoa! What the fuck?! Two car just crashed in the front of me! And I almost crushed into a meat loaf between them. Guess I'm lucky. I quickly ran away from the scene and crossed the road without looking left and right. I was almost ran over by a truck that was speeding toward me. I'm lucky again this time, I have to be careful next time.

When I entered the neighborhoods, weird things started to happening. I almost crushed by piano, a satelite fell from the sky and landed in the front of me, almost swooped by a large dragon carrying Tweek on it's mouth, and the most weirdest and closest to death experience I ever felt. I almost killed by a large NASA spacecraft that crashed right in the front of me.

God, this is the weirdest day ever.

**A/N : There you go. Chapter 25 is up. I need to say that this story is coming into an end, but don't worry. I've been planning a sequel to this story that I wasn't supposed to say.**

**Oops... shit. See you all in the epilogue!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wendy's POV**

"What?! Is it true?" I asked Bebe, who's been telling me about the rumors that Gaz's parents kicked him out from his house because he didn't came home last night. Because that Coon and Friends stuff he got kidnapped and almost tortured to death by some drug lord guy.

"Of course it is. Butters saw it himself." Bebe answered, "There's no way he could've lying."

"Then what happened to him?"

"I don't know, he probably wandering around the street, or went to Butters' house or something. You should look for him."

"Yeah." I know where Gaz is, the place where we did our first date.

...

After hours of searching Gaz around the Stark's Pond, I finally found him sitting on a tree branch, leaning his body against the tree trunk while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. For some reason, he wore Kenny's clothes and a blood red scarf. His skin is also got paler. Much paler than usual.

I use my water rock to made an ice pillar and rise it until it has the same height as the branch where Gaz were sitting, I got off from the ice pillar and sat beside him.

"Go away." He said.

"It's me Gaz, Wendy." I replied, "Tell me what's wrong with you, maybe I could help."

"There's nothing wrong with me, leave me alone." He pulled up the hood of his parka and tighten it up, obscuring his face and lowered his head. I swear, he look exactly like Kenny. Well, except for the one blue eye and one green eye.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to clear my mind from many things that stuck in my head." Gaz muffled, "It keeps getting me a headache."

"Why don't you just do something that could entertain yourself?" I asked.

"Nothing could entertain me now, Assassin's Creed, music, Jimmy's joke, Douchebag's farts. Just nothing." He answered. "Even the watermelons didn't work!" Yeah, watermelon is Gaz's favorite food.

"There he is!" Someone exclaimed. I turned my head to the voice, only to find Yuri with Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez behind him.

"Thanks kid, here's some money to buy some food for your girlfriend." Mr. Rodriguez said, handing Yuri some dollars.

"Your welcome!" Yuri replied. He quickly ran off somewhere.

"Son, please get down!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled.

Gaz took off the hood of his parka, "No! I hate you two!" He replied.

"Sweetie, we know you mad at us for kicking you out from the house because you came home late." Mrs. Rodriguez said, "Look, we came here because we felt guilty and say that we're sorry."

"I never forgive you two." Gaz replied, "How dare you sold my soul and Tina's into some nonsense cult just for some free marijuana?! And why did you never tell me about it?!" What? Gaz parents sold his soul into a cult? But, why?

"Son, your mother apologized to you. Now forgive her before I ground you!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled.

"Don't try to change the topic dad!" Gaz replied, "I know about everything!" He pulled on the parka hood and tigten it up, as he didn't want to listen to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, Jimmy doesn't want to be bothered now. I suggest that you two stay silent and let me convince Jimmy to come back home." I told them.

Well, it took some time to convince him. By I mean some time means an hour, Gaz sometimes is a stubborn boy. Now I know everything about the Rodriguez's family secret. Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez pleaded to me to not tell anyone about it. And I swore to not tell anyone. Well, for the Rodriguez's family sake and Gaz himself. He still didn't know much about it, I bet it's gonna be a long explanation for Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez to tell Gaz about everything.

For a thank you gift, my family was invited for a dinner at Gaz's house. Wow, never thought Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez are so kind to everyone. Well, at least second kind in this town. Yuri's family is surprisingly the kindest in this town. They let Katy stay in their house, they sometimes inviting some family for a dinner in their house, and giving some money for the McCormick family. I just find out that the Mr. Ivan works as a wealthy businessman. Meaning that they are the second wealthiest family after Token's family. Wait, why did the author made me talk about this?

...

Everyone has gathered in the dining table, the Rodriguez family and my family. Well, not everyonevis here. Gaz is not present. Where did he go anyway?

"Jimmy, have you finished dressing?" Mr. Rodriguez asked.

"Not yet dad." Gaz voice came from the second floor.

"Well hurry son, we don't want the Testaburger family here waiting for you dressing!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled.

"I'm coming dad!" Gaz replied, he came down from the second floor wearing the orange parka, jeans, and black gloves. His face was obscured by the tight hood of the parka. Why did he still wear the damn parka?

Mr. Rodriguez face-palmed and mumble something like 'Embarassing son' and 'Damn idiot', "Son, why did you still wear that thing?" Mr. Rodriguez asked.

Gaz took a seat next to me, "I'm just cold dad, nothing more." Gaz answered with muffled voice.

"I'm sorry, he's just... shy this time around." Mrs. Rodriguez said to my parents.

"Not a problem Emily, people have different personality." My mom replied, "Besides, maybe his mood isn't good right now."

"Jimmy, open your hood." Mr. Rodriguez commanded.

"No." Gaz simply replied.

"You don't want to look like that in the front of other family, now open it before I ground you." Mr. Rodriguez warned.

"Hey, Andre. Maybe, we could talk about something else?" My dad asked, changing the topic. He quickly started a conversation about motorcycle and cars with Mr. Rodriguez.

"Gaz, what's wrong with you?" I whispered to Gaz's ear.

"I'm just cold Wendy, nothing else need to be worried." Gaz muffled.

"I know something is wrong with you, just tell me." I replied. We kept our voice down so our parents didn't notice us.

Gaz sighed, he opened the hood of his parka. Revealing his messy hair, a black left eye, red cut under his right eye, upper nose, and left side of his lips.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" I whispered. "What did you do? Wrestling with Cartman?"

"This is what you get when asking too much question to your parents." Gaz stated, "Beatings."

"Gaz! This is a child abuse! Who did this to you?" I asked.

"My father, he was sick with me asking about the cult they gone 10 years ago, and what they did to mom when she was still pregnant with me and Tina." Gaz explained. "I got yelled for hours and grounded for a month because he discover my wounds."

"Why didn't you tell this to the authority? Maybe they could help you by-"

"By imprisoning my parents and sent me into a foster care far away from South Park?" Gaz finished. Well, that's not what I wanted to say. But, that is what going to happen if I report this to the police. "Do you want that happened to me?"

"Well... no." I replied.

"It's better this way. Rather than being sent into a meaner foster care." Gaz said.

Now I know everything about him, his parents are similar to Mr. and Mrs. Stotch. Poor Gaz.

**A/N : Depressing, ain't it? Now I shall sleep for 8 hours straight.**


	27. Chapter 27 : Epilouge

**Gaz's POV, fifth grader.**

There's nothing changed in fifth grader, same class, same teacher, same people. Well, maybe there's some news on South Park you don't want to miss. The kids decided to play that role-playing game on the summer holiday before the school start, they even convince me and the West Park kids to join one of the factions.

There's a new kid that just moved to South Park. And soon, the two, I mean three faction will battle to get the new kid to join them. This game is wacky, crazy, and full of violence. And the author might make a story about this. Soon.

So far I haven't face any death. Yet. I just hoping that I didn't face one for the rest of my life. Tina said it was more painful than any pain I ever felt. And I still can't remember any of Tina or Kenny's death at all.

**Seventh grade**

Middle school is the most fucked place on earth. There's this teacher named Ms. Gunny, she's annoying as shit. Which made Cartman made a song named "Ms. Gunny's a bitch" and Katy burns down the school again. Unfortunately, they put out the fire in time.

As in case, J tried to drug other kids with Smiledip to see their reaction. And she drugged me too, twice. The effect is, weird. You'll see rainbows and talking animals everywhere. Fucking weird.

**Ninth grade**

Last year on middle school. The good news is Ms. Gunny were fired, which made J threw a party. By the way, J stopped making Smiledip, which is a good news. Meaning that she can't drug anyone else. Yay!

Well, everyone still dressing up as superheroes and fight crime. This time, real criminals. Like police taking down the bad guys. Cool huh?

I still have some contacts with my old friends in West Park. I still kept my relationship with Wendy, Tina oftenly date with Kenny. And of course, just because Wendy is my girlfriend, doesn't mean I forgot everyone else. And dividing my time for Wendy and the others.

I just discover that Katy actually had a crush on Yuri for a long time. Because Yuri revealed it to everyone on graduation day. He gave flowers to Katy and ask her to be his girlfriend in the front of everyone! I'm surprise someone had a crush on Katy.

**Twelve grade**

It's summer before the twelve grade, and everyone trying to find a new way to enjoy this summer before senior year start.

My family just went to Mexico and visit my grandparents and spent a whole summer there. I never been to Mexico for my whole life, I was born in America. Well, techincally we didn't spend a whole summer there. A week before the school start, we came back to South Park.

You probably want to know what I actually look like for the past 7 years. I switch out my hoodie for a grey jacket, Wendy gave me a purple scarf that matched her beret hat I gave 7 years ago back in the fourth grade, for my sixteenth birthday present. And I think it's just looks fine to me, rather than blood red scarf.

I changed the figerless glove for a pair of black gloves, to cover my burnt hands. I replaced the blue sneakers for black shoes. And if there's anything else I dyed my hair blonde. I was sick of Gary and some of guys at school mocking me 'blondie'. So I just dyed it so they can't mock me anymore. My skin hasn't return back into it's tan color since that kidnapping incident back in the fourth grade. So I'm stuck with pale skin similar to Yuri's. But not close to Katy's.

Well, Kenny used his alter-ego, Mysterion. And scared the shit out from my parents. I think that's the reason why my dad rarely ground me this time around. Now he was less abusive and never yelling me again.


	28. Final Author's Note

**Author's note : It's been fun writing this story, and I must say that this story has come into an end. I thanked everyone who has supported this story. I really having fun writing this story, and mostly this story is going to have a sequel that have ties to the "And The Other School Exploded" by KennyDiedAgain. **

**And I wanted to say thank you for the authors who supported me with ideas and their OCs. Here is the list of Authors I gave a credit to for their support.**

**KennyDiedAgain - J and her friends.**

**Demonlord5000 - Katy and Sophie**

**DarsinDarkSin - Abyss **

**And an important message for Youtubepoopfan, your OC might made an actual appearance on the sequel. **

**I have two upcoming stories that I'm going to publish soon. I still couldn't decide what a good title for them, but I already made the summary for the story.**

Retrieval - The Stick of Truth has been recovered, thanks to Princess Kenny and King Douchebag. Soon, the once peaceful land of Zaron, will be a battlefield between two, I mean three sides to fight for the Stick of Truth. A young hero will rise and restore the peace into the land. Contain OCs from New Kid in Town!

High School Changes - Sequel to New Kid in Town! Now we will look into the teen life of our characters, means they have to be mature, responsible, self-independent, and study hard for the college as they entered the senior year of high school! The question is, will they change at all?

**That's it for now. The OCs from this story will made an appearance in the sequel and (possibly) in both stories! **


End file.
